Immortal No More
by Agent47Rulz
Summary: Albert Wesker thought that no one could ever defeat him or match his power. But he was wrong, and now his so called immortality will be tested on a face from his past. Chapter 12 is up...yes my writing skills have imporved.
1. Wesker's Evil mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters.

Immortal No More. chapter 1

"Ten Minutes till extraction!" That was the voice of Albert Wesker as he and his henchmen made their way down the now bulletridden hallway of one of the many Independent Umberella Corporation buildings. Ever since Umberella was destroyed and divided into seperate personally owned companies Wesker took up the challenge to destory every one of them and then build up Umberella from scratch.

And as of now he and his lackies were assaulting an underground Umberella research facility in Pakistan owned by one of the CEOs of the original Umberella Corp.

A lonsome guard raised his gun to aim at the oncoming assault and was met with a right hand by Wesker sending him flying back into a cold wall slumping down in a quiet state. They came up onto the room they had been searching for, a common oak door laid right out at the end of the hallway that did not not blend in with all the metal doors and blank walls of the underground facility.

Wesker kicked in the door and aimed his Colt Phython custom .357 Magnum at the desk that should of contained Leonard Passtrassi the owner of the place but was met only with an empty desk in an empty room.

"Shit! He must of been warned already." Wesker stared down the adjacent hall he was in and noticed Lenoard and two guards heading for the elevator. He aimed his gun and took two shots. He must of hit because a second later one of the guards fell. The other guard and Leonard made it to the see-through glass elevator and were starting to rise slowly. He aimed his gun again and fired at his head. The shot struck the glass and an indent could be seen in the glass right were Leonard's forehead was.

Wesker stared for a sec and smirked. "Bulletproof." he whispered and then turned to his men. "Alright I want three of you guarding the surrounding area. Two of you search the remaining rooms for enemies the rest of you come with me to the helipad. Wesker ran up to the glass elevator and with his superhuman strength punched out the elevator doors. He looked up to see the elevator still rising and started to jump recoheing from side to side.

Leonard made his way out of the elevator and was making a mad dash for the waiting helicoptor that would take him out of this place. He reached the middle of the helipad when a sound caught his ear and he turned around to see a figure bust through the top of the elevator. About ten machine guns opened up on the form but the henchmen made quick work of them using their also superhuman powers.

Wesker landed in front of Leonard who stumbled back on his butt in fear. The guard with him opened up on Wesker at close range with a machine gun but had little effect as Wesker grabbed the guy by the throat and held him off his feet and thrust his head upwards into the rotating chopper blade.

Leonard screamed in fear as blood came down on his face and he stared into those pitch black sunglasses that matched the soul of the person wearing them. "Who...who are you? Why are you attacking this place." he muttered in almost inaudible words but Wekser's advanced hearing picked up on it. He smirked and dropped his decapitated victim and just stared at him. "Who I am is of no importance but why i'm here is. I am here to destory this Umberella facility and all Umberella buildings across the globe. And when it is all gone just like the Phoenix I shall rise Umberella from the ashes!" Wesker was really gettina a kick out of himself as he made his little speech.

Leonard finally gained an ounce of courage and stood up staring at this man that for some reason ruined his whole legacy. "I want an answer who the hell are you!" He said pushing Wesker forward a bit causing his glasses to slip off his face. They landed with a crash and slowely Wesker turned around flames spewing in the backround and Leonard fell back again cowering in fear as he stared up into those crimson yellow cat eyes "Im the devil" Wesker said flately and gave the man a thrust kick foward sending him off the side of the building. "NOOOOOOO!" Leonard screamed as he fell soon engulfed in the flames below.

Wesker let out a menacing laugh as he stood up on top of the helipad flames shooting out all around him and explosions heard in the distance.

Yet even though Wesker felt immortal he was seen as very mortal and overconfident to one man. For at that moment a man sat in a big leather chair staring at a TV screen that showed an image of Wesker laughing on top of the helipad. The man gave a large grin showing of his pearly whites "Enjoy victory while you can Wesker for soon you will taste the bitter sweetness of defeat.


	2. Betrayel of a 'comrade'

Immortal No More Chapter 2

Albert Wesker drove through the parkway towards the HCF command center. He looked pretty stylish in his black mercades, with his black sunglasses, and his black suit. 'I should pick a diffrent color.' This was the day he was to meet up with his mercenaries Ada, Krauser, and Hunk.

They were to discuss the destruction of another part of Umberella. This one would be from the inside with Ada gaining the trust of a foolish employee just like that loser Jon. Then Krauser would silently take out higher ups one by one as Ada would start stealing information. Then the facility would crumble under who to point the finger at and then Wesker would be the one to save them from the whole mess.

He went over the bridge and stared at the HCF building in the distance, big and powerful, 'Just like me...is that smoke?'

Sure enough there were large puffs of smoke shooting out from the side of what looked like the third floor, "Shit my office!" Wesker stepped on the gas cutting off several people along the way.

When he reached the front entrance of the building firefighters were already trying to put out the fire and paramedics were tending to the several wounded. He ran up to his secretary Stacy who looked pretty shaken up from this experience, "What happend?" She trembled for a second before answering, "Me-men with guns...I could here them fighting with are guards in the lobby then Flashback

_Seven men dressed in jumpsuits and gasmasks ran through the third floor and approched Albert Wesker's office. After hearing gunshots Stacy was now huddled under her desk. The men kicked open the door and stormed into the office throwing books off the bookcase and flipping over the desk. After checking every corner of the room they came back out and noticed Stacy sobbing under her desk. One of the men picked her up by her shoulders and started to jolt her violently "Where is he!" "I-I don't know who you mean and..." "Bullshit now where is he!" Stacy started to whimper uncontrollably and the man just threw her to the ground and turned back to the other men "We have about 9 minutes till the police gather enough men and storm the building now use that time to search every room on this floor and every other floor in this building now move!" The men ran to go to the other offices leaving Stacy to weep by herself End Flashback_

The elevator came up to floor three and Wesker walked out and headed down to his office that now had police officers and detectives in it taking pictures of the sceen. He walked up to a middle aged officer to see what was going on "You guys have any idea who these guys are?" "No clue but they seem to be real professionals by the looks of it." Wesker looked into his office and actually had to admire there work, 'Hmn not bad not bad at all...but it's ashame you didn't find what you were really looking for.

Wesker walked into his private bathroom and took the lid of the toliet. He flipped it around to reveal a keypad. "Eight, Five, Eight, Four, Seven" Wesker muttered while typing it into the keypad. After doing this the sink moved to reveal a small passage in the floor with a ladder connected to it. He climbed down into the little crawspace and took the little mini elevator that would take him down to the underground HQ buried deep under the building 'reminds me of the "Hive".'

He was going down to meet his mercenaries, but what met his eyes when the doors opened made his heart race. "What NO!" The entire corridor was littered with the remains of several researchers and bullet shells. He ran down the corridor the lights giving off occasional sparks from the ceiling sprinklers going off because of the small fire in the corner of the hall. 'I have to check my viruses!' He placed his hand on the fingerprint scanner and rushed in to see if his many virus samples were still intact.

Seeing that they were Wesker started to wonder why in the hell those people would raid the building if it wasen't for the viruses. He ran through another corridor, this one as equally destroyed and headed down to his private office (the one from Resident Evil 4). Walking in he was met with the sight of broken glass from his many TV screens and wires hanging out from where his customized chair used to be, now cast over to the other side of the room.

Suddenly the door behind him opened and he turned to meet face to face with Krauser. "Krauser how did those people get here and where is Hunk and Ada?" "They must of found the passage behind the fireplace in the main lobby and as to Hunk and Ada, Ada has been captured and Hunk is dead." It was ashame to lose such a good mercenary but he would mourn for that later now he just needed to know who sent these men. "Krauser would you happen to know anything about where these men came from or were going?" "Not a thing me Ada, and Hunk tried to fight them off but an explosion knocked Ada out and Hunk was pelted full of bullets, so I hid in the air vent." "Well we should make are way back to the surface to figure this out."

Just then a glimmer of something caught his eye and he looked through a piece of glass laying on the ground to see the back of Krauser and noticed he had his knife hidden behind his back. 'Why is he hiding his kni-' but then realization hit him. 'Oh shit' thought Wesker and only had a split second to back away when Krauser slashed his blade out at him.

They were now at a stand off, Krauser held out his blade and Wesker held out his fists. "So Krauser how much money it take you to betray me." he said in a sort of irritated tone. "More then enough to get me to kill you!" he said and slashed his knife again at Wesker only to have him dodge it to the right and gave Krauser a left hook to the jaw. Krauser stumbled back but regained his composure quick. 'Hmn since Krauser still has the Progenitor Virus in his right arm along with the power of the Las Plagas this may be a worthy match.'

Krauser quickly moved to slash Wesker again but Wesker grabbed his wrist and twisted it making Krauser dropped his knife but cleverly dropped it into his other hand and slashed Wesker across the right side of his stomach. Wesker reached down and felt the blood dripping down his side and sighed in annoyance. He quickly jumped at Krauser and gave him a devestating thrust punch to the chest forcing him all the way across the room into the wall breaking a few of his ribs from the impact.

Wesker slowely walked up to the suffering Krauser, "Now who is it that you are now working for?" Krauser made no reply and Wesker gave him another kick in the ribs breaking another one and severely hurting the others. "Talk damn you!" Krauser's eyes then rolled back into his head and he started to grimance from his muscles convulsing.

Soon his left arm became the large tentecular, bladed, appendage he had seen him fight Leon with. And to his suprise his other arm also became like his left. "Well if this isen't a suprise." Wesker kept his cool and asested the situation. In Krauser's blind rage Wesker was a sure to win but he also wanted to keep him alive long enough to see who he was working for.

Krauser made a mad dash and slashed his arms in a downward motion. Wesker overjumped it and kicked him in the back of the head. Turing around Krauser shot one of the tentecales foward and wrapped it around Wesker's leg tripping him down.

Then he dashed over to Wesker and thrust his blade doward at Wesker's head. Wesker had only a moment to do a backroll to avoid the incoming blade and after getting back up stumbled a bit before throwing a kick which Krauser blocked with his arm.

Then everything seemed to go in slow motion as Krauser threw both of his arms out in a paralell wave which Wesker dove in the air and did a log roll going right through the middle of the to blades. When Wesker landed back on his feet he gave Krauser his famous power thrust punch into Krauser's broken ribs which picked him off his feet and through him across the room into one of the broken TV monitors which sent shockwaves through Krauser's very spine.

Krauser landed on the floor with a thump and a moan and stayed almost motionless on the floor. Wesker walked over to Krauser's defeated form and asked him one last time, "Who are you working for?" Krauser muttered something inaudible even to Wesker's ears and he leaned closer to get a better listen "What?" Krauser soon muttered the same words but were still inaudible. Wesker now had his ear right next to Krauser's bloody mouth, "What is it?" "Se-see you in hell."

The sound of a pin leaving a gernade caught Wesker's ears and Wesker looked down to see Krauser holding a bloody frag gernade. He stared into Krauser's now grinning face and muttered the words "fool" before the gernade went off.


	3. of masks and mansions

Immortal No More Chapter 3

_Beep Beep Beep_. Albert Wesker opened his eyes and was quickly blinded by the bright light of the hospital room. Upon gaining back his vision he survayed his surroundings and realized that he was in the underground hospital ward, used to take care of victims that suffered from lab accidents and infections to keep the public from knowing their secrets. He tried to get up and a sharp pain went running through his veins.

Just then a doctor came in and looked happy to see that he was finally awake, "Ah Mr. Wesker i'm glad your awake, that explosion you were in knocked you into a coma for 3 days, and even with your special regenerating powers you still have some burns and gashes on your body that will take some more time to heal. Wesker pulled some of the cords off of his body causing the monitor to go into a steady beep and tried to get up.

The doctor quickly pushed him back down, "Please Albert you must stay in bed you are not even up to half of your strength." Wesker pushed him to the side and tried to stand up, "Leave me alone fool I have no time for this I have to find you attacked the company and kidnapped Ada!"

By now the steady beeping of the monitor attracted a few more employees and they all came in to help the doctor push Wesker back onto the bed. Then the doctor took out a syringe with some clear liquid inside and jammed it into Wesker's neck. After that for Wesker everything went black.

Nicholai Ginovaef the head soldier for the HCF base and a few other soldiers were cleaning up the mess the mysterious men had made in the underground facility. He walked into Wesker's secret office and took notice of his soldiers taking the bloody body of Jack Krauser out in a body bag. He walked over to the corner of the room where he noticed Krauser's knife laying and suddenly stepped onto something plastic. Looking down he found an MO disk and raised an eyebrow.

Normally a computer disk would not suprise him in this underground research facility but the fact that it was absent of dust or burnt marks really got his attention. He picked it up and walked into one of the other rooms and put it into one of the computers. What he saw made his eyes widen.

Wesker was being wheeled through the medical facility aided by Nicholai, "This better be important Ginovaef my back is killing me and they won't give me any more morphene." "It is sir very important." He wheeled him into a secluded room so it could remain a secret and then put the disk into a computer in the middle of the room.

Up poped the face of a man shrowded in darkness to hide his identity but it was definite that he was smirking. "Hello Wesker" the man said in an obviously phony voice. 'Must be using a voice modificator'. "Well I guess it's pretty obvious now that i'm in allegance with the men that attacked your company. But I guess your probably thinking who am I and why am I here. Well who I am is of no importance but why i'm here is."

Wesker's eyes widen in shock as the man repeated the exact sentence Wesker said on the helipad in Pakistan. "Well I am here to stop your pointless quest to destroy all of the independant Umbrella buildings for as you see **I** am the one who will rebuild Umbrella to my liking."

This rambling was starting to get on Wesker's nerves and he was about to turn off the monitor but as if reading his mind the man on the monitor stuck up one of his fingers and started to move it back and forth, "Uh uh uh Wesker I don't think you want to turn me off just yet not before you see what I have to show you."

The backround of the screen became bright and Ada Wong could be seen laying unconscious strapped to a metal chair, "Now if you ever want Ada back and to find out who attacked your place you'll come and meet me face to face" "How in the hell do I find this guy." "You can meet me at..." Wow Wesker never thought he would ever go back there again.

The helicoptor made it's desent through the Arklay Mountains. The full moon reflecting off the trees gave an ominous glow to the forest which could tell danger was coming. After about twenty minutes of flying they reached the destination consisting of rubble and metal.

The Spencer mansion was now just a mess in the beautiful forest and Wesker sitting in the helicoptor with his men had flashbacks of the things that went on in that mansion that ended up with his own failure by the hands of Chris and the rest of the surviving S.T.A.R.S members. But he could only blame himself for being so naive letting the Tyrant out prematurely.

Wesker was snapped out of his thoughts by the motion of the helicoptor heading down and made a landing in the middle of the wrecked building. Wesker and his 5 men got out of the chopper and headed for what looked like where the main hall once stood. The helicoptor took flight again ordered to fly around the forest until called back.

Suddenly a firing sound was heard and Wesker and his men turned to see a rocket hit the helicoptor and explode. They were so caught up in looking at the horrific sceen that they didn't notice a laser dot pointed at the back of one of Wesker's men. Then that dot was replaced by a hail of machinegun fire and the man dropped with a shreik of pain. The same fate was befallen to every one of Wesker's men as they all dropped to the ground dead with bullet holes in their backs.

Wesker turned to see what he made to be a gasmask and then dived for cover behind a broken concreate pillar. After the machine gun fire ceased Wesker quickly stuck his head out to get a glimpse of his attacker but saw that he was not in his previous position. He looked down at himself to see the red dot shining on his chest and quickly ducked down. He crept behind a crumbled wall which he made out to be part of the dining hall and then used his powers to jump up to the second floor. He pulled out his Magnum checked to see if it was loaded and slowely advanced back to the main hall this time on the second floor.

He spotted nothing on either floor and slowely advanced through the ruins watching out for the huge holes in the floor. He let his guard down for a sec and because of it met the butt of a gun sending him back down to the first floor. He clutched the back of his head where the small aching pain was and looked up to see a man with a bulletproof vest, gasmask, helmet, black gloves, and black boots. 'How could he sneak up behind me without me hearing him?' Then he thought of the only man that could sneak up on him like that. "Well if it isen't my old colleague HUNK." Wesker said with a smirk.

HUNK cocked back his gun and aimed it at Wesker, the red light shining in Wesker's eyes. The gun went off and Wesker was sent running using his super speed to run across the hall and up the stairs, jumping half way to avoid the large gap in them. He then ran to where HUNK was standing and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that he had moved again. He yelled out knowing HUNK was listening, "So I guess you are now working with the same company Krausers was working with. Shame really I actually felt some sadness over what I thought was your death. No matter now I can be the cause of it."

Wesker jumped onto the first floor and ran foward through the broken door that led to the fake graveyard. Right now he just needed to find a place where he couldn't be ambushed so he could think of an attack plan but that plan was cut short when a gernade was thrown from behind one of the graves right next to Wesker. Wesker dove out of the way but recieved some pain out of the blast and in his weakened state that hurt ALOT.

He slowly got up and felt a quick pain in his shoulder as a bullet made it's way through his skin. It seemed now that HUNK switched to his custom handgun and was now taking target practice on him. Wesker rose to his feet and took a gernade of his own and chucked it at the grave HUNK was behind.

Seconds later HUNK could be seen running down the stairs to the underground lair where the crimson head speciman was contained. Wesker quickly followed and when he got to the very bottom the door closed with a triple thick bullet proof iron door.

Wesker didn't mind that now but when searching the small area he realized HUNK was not in it. Then just as he was about to try to bust through the iron door he noticed HUNK at the top of the tomb stairs, holding a remote control in his hand. Upon clicking it little red beeping lights were seen throughout the tomb area blinking to every beep. 'Bombs!' It was a trap and Wesker fell straight into it.

He started to pound at the iron door but got only a little dent in it and a thumping pain in his knuckles. There was no way he would be able to survive this explosion, and the possible cave-in. He then thought about it and realized that there must be a secret passage that HUNK used to get out and started to search despretaly for it.

He finally found a small switch on the back of one of the candles and pushed it revealing a small passage way. He thought he was finally home free when he realized that HUNK blocked off the path with a large metal barrier. 'That son of a bitch! If I get outta here i'm gonna rip that gasmask off his face and shove it up his ass!' A bead of sweat dripped down from his forhead as he heard the beeping sound become faster.

HUNK was heading out of the mansion ruins towards the forest where his pickup point was. When he reached the front of the man hall a gun cocking was heard and he looked up to see Nicholai laying ontop of the second floor a aiming through a sniper rifle, "Make one wrong move and I put a shot through your heart and don't think your vest will protect you these are armor piercers." He said in his deep Russian tone.

HUNK dropped his gun and slowely raised his hands up. Then sharply dropped to the ground and through a flash gernade before Nicholai could even fire a shot. Nicholai fired randomly into the thick puff of smoke and soon realized that HUNK was not in it, 'bastard fast, real fast.' He jumped out onto the first floor and discovered HUNK had gotten behind him, he turned and hit him with the butt of the rifle yet had little effect cause of his helmet.

HUNK grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the middle of the room. He pulled his combat knife out and advanced on Nicholai but was attacked back as Nicholai took out his own knife and lashed at HUNK cutting his shoulder. HUNK grabbed his arm and pulled Nicholai's stomach into his knee knocking the wind out of him. He then threw Nicholai into on of the broken pillars and he could swear he could feel his very back break. He slumped down to the floor and looked as if he fell unconscious.

HUNK smirked he trully was the angel of death. He walked over and picked up his machine gun and headed for the front door.

Wesker was now trying to use his inhuman kicks to try to bust down the barrier and was having no effect. The barriers were made expecially to keep Wesker in so it wouldn't come down so easy. After about another minute of this he gave up and decided to try to defuse the bombs. Going to the first one he opened up the cover and found that there was an inner steel cover on it, 'This bastards thought of everything.'Christ how was he gonna get out of this now.

Pacing back and forth for about 30 seconds he heard the bombs beeping faster and started to lose hope. He had one last idea and ran to the other side of the room. Then he used his super speed to run back to the other side and used a roundhouse kick right into the bomb knocking it off the wall. He grabbed it fast and tossed it through the bars of the main entrance sending it up the stairs. 'Ok one down three to go.' He then got to work on the other three.

HUNK made his to the front porch and was heading for the helicoptor point when Nicholai used his last ounces of strength to pull out his handgun and fired it at HUNK. It pierced his neck and HUNK let out a muffled grunt from his gasmask grabbing his neck with his hands to try to stop the blood from coming out. Nicholai had no time to make sure HUNK was dead for he ran to the fake graveyard and discovered the small exit HUNK used to make his escape.

The bombs were almost now a steady beep and Wesker was having a really hard time getting the last bomb off that was attached to the floor. It was just about a steady beep when the metal barrier HUNK went through opened up revealing Nicholai, "Wesker?" Wesker ran foward grabbed Nicholai around the waist and headed up the stairs, "NO TALKING JUST GO GO GO!" They rushed up the stairs just as the bomb went into a steady beep and exploded sending a huge fireball up the stairs.

Wesker and Nicholai dived just as the fire reached the top of the stairs and engulfed in them for a split second and landed with a thud on the ground. They got up just as the other bombs exploded near them and headed out of the fake graveyard into the main hall.

Wesker and Nicholai headed down the stairs onto the first floor Nicholai stopping for a split sec to catch his breath. They were headed to the front door when heavy breathing and dripping caught their ears. They turned to see HUNK slumped in a corner blood still coming out of his neck. He was now laying in a pool of it and it was obvious that he had been there since Nicholai shot him.

They both advanced to him and HUNK looked up no longer wearing his mask and helmet revealing his short blonde hair and five o'clock shadow. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out another MO disk. Handing it to Wesker he made a small wince from the pain he was in. Wesker looked at the MO disk with his name on it, "So is this finally going to explain who is out to kill me?"

Recieving no answer even though common for HUNK he looked down to see HUNK's eyes closed and his mouth hanging open slightly. Nicholai kneeled down and gently placed his fingers on the side of his neck. "He's dead." No matter Wesker would not feel sorry for his death this time.

Walking out of the ruined mansion they headed for the helicoptor Nicholai came in, looking back at the mansion with the full moon above it Wesker sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Hopefully he would never have to go back there again.


	4. Evils got a British accent

Immortal No More Chapter 4

Wesker was walking through the now repaired underground research facility. Holding the MO disk in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. 'Even the superhumans need a perk me up once in awhile.' He walked through the automatic doors of his underground lab and sat in his chair that doubled as a computer operator. He let out a small sigh took a swig of his coffee and placed the MO disk into the computer slot. If he was human what he saw next would have brang him to tears.

It was an image of Ada in a serious amount of pain by the looks of which was electrical. She gave out a loud scream still strapped to the metal chair she was in on the first disk. The video then moved to the same man his face shrouded in darkness. "You like it Wesker just a little thing I cooked up to keep us entertained since we both like to see people in pain." Unknowingly Wesker he was gripping his fists very very tightly.

"Now Wesker lets talk buisness if your watching this as I know you will be you have defeated HUNK and Krauser with i'm guessing no remorse. Now I bet you just wanna kill me for getting in the way of your plans and you will have a chance." He pushed the button on his chair and Ada screamed in pain again. "Hehe. Don't expect for me to give you the location of my exact whereabouts because if you did I know you wouldn't come alone and would bring the whole HCF army with you. So to get around that little problem Im going to give you a location of where one of my planes can pick you up and take you to my lovely...household. If you refuse, then this will happen but 100 times worse."

He pressed the button again and once again Ada screamed in pain but it wasen't just a few seconds like the other shocks but a shock that almost went a whole minute making Wesker dig his nails into his palms. When Ada was done screaming she settled down and started to breathe heavely " _Pant Pant_ He won't come for me, that bastard only cares about himself."

The man chuckled and got up of his seat and over to Ada, "Such a lovely girl isen't she Wesker, its ashame that if you are selfish you never get to she her again." He gently grabbed her chin and raised her face up to meet his, then planted a light yet forceful kiss on her lips. He broke away for a sec to stare at the screen with a smirk on his dark face, "Tah Wesker i'm looking foward to seeing you." And then the screen went blank.

Wesker was more then pissed and felt the need to break something like a person, but only settled for throwing the tea cup across the room into the TV screen. His eyes seemed to gleam with complete red for a sec and went back to there yellow orange when he heard something across the room coming out of his fax machine.

He walked to it and ripped the piece of paper coming out and read the contents of the place in time :Rockfort Pier, Ten o' Clock': 'Rockfort pier? Thats the pier that the ships sail from to get to Rockfort Island.'

He looked at the bottom of the page, and crumbled it upon seeing a picture of Ada in a chair and writing of :Shes waiting for you: He went to get ready and come up with a backup plan incase this became another ambush. This bastard was gonna pay for he what he did to him...and Ada.

His plane dropped him off at the pier at about 9:00 which gave him plenty of time to go over his plan in his head. The pier was an old rundown pier that wasn't used very often except during the fishing season. He walked around the dock a boowy making a ding in the backround and noticed an old fisherman wearing a yellow rain coat sitting at the edge of the docks.

Though highly against his nature he felt the need to strike up a conversation. He walked over to the man who heard him coming up by his boots clunking against the rickty old boards. "They bitting?" The man gave a friendly smile, "Nah not yet but I can tell ya this spots the best spot there is during the offseason." Wesker wasn't really much for friends didn't need them, cause they always got in the way but there was no reason not to be friendly to this guy since he's never gonna see him again.

Wesker held out his hand "Wesker" he held out his "Jake" they had a brief shake and then enjoyed the gentle rocking of the waves, both there for their own reasons.

At about 9:56 a sound could be heard , a large water plane came down on the water and moved towards the docks. Jake pointed at the plane pretty annoyed, "Look at this asshole he gonna scare all the fish away." The plane came to a complete stop at the dock Wesker and the fisherman were on and out came a man wearing a black suit with neatly combed raven hair. He smiled upon seeing Wesker, "Ah Mr. Albert Wesker hello sir if you would kindly step this way we will be off."

Wesker calmly walked forward before the man stopped short of the plane and held his hand out to Wesker to stop "Just a sec." Then he somberly pulled out a pistol and shot the fisherman Jake in chest sending him into the water. He looked at Wesker with a smile, "Can't have any witnesses you know" and walked onto the plane. Wesker just sighed and walked on. "Thats what I get for making a friend I guess" he muttered to himself and took a seat on the spacious plane waiting for takeoff.

Wesker had been on the plane for almost two hours wondering where this asshole was taking him. Staring out the window he couldn't make out anything on the ground from all the rain clouds there were. The plane made its decent about another 20 later, and getting to the ground he could make out a small aray of buildings below.

The plane landed with a thud on a small river in the airfield made expecially for those kinds of planes. It pulled to a small dock and the man opened a door and motioned for Wesker to follow. Wesker walked out onto the dock and followed the man really wishing he could snap his neck for his cockyness. They reached a small building connecting the airfield to the rest of the buildings. Walking through the lady at the desk smiled at Wesker, "Ah hello Albert hope you had a nice trip." Wesker raised an eyebrow at this and also made a fist too to hold back the urge to strangle the lady he didn't even know for calling him by his first name. He decided to ignore it and just continue to follow the man.

They went up to a small log cabin that looked as though it was used to house the residents of the facility. They came to the main lobby where no one but one man was sitting. Wesker slowly walked up with the unknown guy at his side and just stared at the guy sitting down waiting for him to say something.

"Ah Albert Wesker hello how are you?" The man said in a British accent. "Are you the one thats trying to kill me?" Both of the unknown men laughed and the British one looked up with a cheeky grin, "No Mr. Wesker i'm not the master but you will be aquanted with him soon." "I want to see him now please." Wesker said the last word with a bit of hostility in his voice.

"Hehehe calm down Wekser all good things in time. And speaking of time I think its time to retire for the night, Marley will you kindly show this gentleman his room. 'So Marley is it.' "Right away sir." He motioned for Wesker to follow again and even though against his style Wesker left it at that and followed this Marley fellow down the hall.

They went up to the second floor and Wesker passed by some of the residents of the house that looked like laborors who just got off shift. Marley was smirking the whole way knowing the fate that would befall on Wesker.

But it would seem he would have the same fate for as the first corner they turned in the hall Wesker grabbed Marley by the back of the neck and held him in a tight vicegrip. "Now...I'm going to ask this slowley...Where..is..your..master?" Marley was gasping desperate for air, "I-I don't know WeezI never get to...se-see him choke." "Liar. Now where is he at I will not ask again?" Marley started to turn blue and replied very raspy, "He lives...in the ma-main building in the labratory." Wesker raised an eyebrow, "Labratory for for what." "I have no idea." Again Wesker tightened his grip totally shuting off his air supply, "Labratory for what!" "B.O.W.s!" "Thats all I need to know," Wesker said with a smirk and broke the mans neck and pushed him to the ground.

He was now running through the halls as fast as he could so he could only be seen as a black blur to the residents. He made is way to the main hall discovered the mysterious British man reclining on a chair reading a book. He didn't move his head just raised his eyes to look at Wesker with a boring look,

"About time you showed up I was starting to think you were actually gonna wait till tommorow." Wesker smiled a bit, "So you knew. Marley was only there for me to kill huh. Well what was your plan now that i'm here?" "To finish you off myself." Wesker started to laugh his slight evil chuckle, "You take on me? Thats a laugh. So how were you planning to do it with your weak fists or pretty guns?" "Nah planning on using my claws." "Claws?" "Yea claws" Wesker lost his grin and gave a slight glare to the British man who now stood up with a sigh.

He stared at Wesker with an empty grin and then his eyes rolled back into his head and his body started to shake. He gritted his teeth and let out troubled moans and soon a big spike came out of the side of his arm. Then his arm started to turn grey and soon three more spikes came out where his fingers were. On his other hand his nails became very sharp and on his back the bumps on his spinal cord became longer till they ripped through his skin so he had a long line of sharp needle like things on his back. The greyness on his arm started to spread across his muscular chest and then up to his face around one of his eyes totally blocking it. The eye covered by the grey skin shined through as a dark red eye. Then on his upper chest near his neck a scratch of blood came through into lines forming a **T**.

He stared at Wesker with a wild grin on his face his newly formed fangs shining from the fireplace. "So what do ya thing Wesker?" he asked completly losing his British tone and replacing it with a more demonic one. Wesker stared at the **T** on his chest and came to a conclusion that he knew what he was. "Hmn your a Tyrant." "Well I guess your not as foolish as the master said you were." Wesker seemed a little pissed off by the comment which made the British Tyrant grin even larger. "Now to get my master's revenge!"

He gave a large Tyrant roar and charged at Wesker his large claw sticking out. Wesker jumped back and dodged left but was hit with a swipe when the Tyrant turned around. Wesker flew to the middle of the room into the coffee table breaking it into pieces. The Tyrant came at him as he was getting up and gave him a devestating kick into the ribs and hit him again with the claws knocking him into a bookcase breaking one of the shelfs.

The Tyrant laughed as Wesker was bombarded with books and layed on the floor. Walking up to him, Wesker got his senses back and got to his feet. "Christ this guys a friggin tank."

He used his superspeed to run at the Tyrant then used a thrust punch right into his gut knocking him back slightly and dazing him. Wesker then ran up, jumped high, and kicked the Tyrant in the back of the head pushing him foward. Then finished it off with a roundhouse kick into the chest pushing the Tyrant into another bookcase knocking it loose. The Tyrant looked up to see the heavy bookcase coming down and gave out a slight yell before it toppled down on him.

Wesker smiled and walked to the bookcase lazily chuckling a bit. Then he stopped when he heard a chuckle not coming from him and jumped back when a large claw pierced the top of the bookcase. The whole bookcase was ripped into shreds and the Tyrant slowly stood up seeming to have been unhurt.

Wesker now looked pretty pissed and charged at him again but even with his fast speed the Tyrant reached up with his unspiked hand and grabbed Wesker's foot as he was going to kick him. "How!" "You underestimate your opponents Albert." he said with a laugh. "Just because im a Tyrant do not think I just use my big form and sharp claw as my only offense."

Then he pulled him into his sickning embrace and rushed with speeds surpasing Wesker crushing the blonde right into the wall leaving a huge indent in the shape of Wesker's back. Wesker started to lose conciousness and looked up to see the British Tyrant laughing at him until his vision turned black.


	5. The 'master' revealed

_Authors notes: I'd like to thank the anonymous review I got and Tyrant Hamster that pretty much confirmed what I thought were the little things wrong with my story. I will try my best to fix future chapters and check them closly to fix every mistake I find and also try to fix the previous chapters to make it a better read and expand the dramatic moments a bit. So once again thanks to the anonymous reviewer and Tyrant Hamster now on with the story._

Immortal No More Chapter five

Wesker's vision started to slowly return and he could feel a sharp pain in his back from the impact of the blow the Tyrant gave him. He could hear the distant clicking of a grandfather clock and realized that he was sitting on something comfy. He would have surely thought that if the Tyrant kept him alive he would have put him in a jail cell for his little outbreak. Standing up he surveyed his surroundings which were a small room yet nicly decorated. 'That bastard brought me to my room."

His thoughts were interputed by the opening of his door and the British man no longer in Tyrant form walked in and smiled a cocky smile at him, "Well good morning Mr. Wesker I hope you had a pleasent slumber. If you would be so kind the master is waiting for you in his private study." "About damn time" Wesker muttered and followed the man out the door.

They walked out of the building and across what seemed like a small community that was occupied by the workers of the place. They walked to the largest building by far in the area and the man put in a keycard and walked through the now open door, Wesker following behind. Wesker took a look around him and came to the conclusion this was where the Millitary of the place worked and operated, taking notice that they wore the same uniforms as the men that attacked the HCF building.

They walked through the dull work corridors and came to two large oak double doors. The British man put in another keycard that Wesker had seen him wear as a necklace to keep it safe, and the doors opened revealing a very nice looking main hall. It had beautifally crafted sculptures, nicely detailed paintings, and a huge fountain in the middle of it.

The British man smiled as Wesker stood in awe, "This is where CEOs, Stockholders, and Generals of are company stay...and of course the master." Wesker really wanted to find this guy who everyone refered to as 'master' so he could see what he was up against. The British man led him up the stairs to the second floor and took a door on the left leading through a large hallway.

They came to the end and stood in front of a crimson coated chinese crafted door. "The master is waiting for you, I shall wait out here for your return." Wesker stared at the man for a second, opened the door and walked inside.

The study was very nice with large bookcases on the side, a fireplace on the other end and a painting of what looked like a map of the second floor hanging on the top of the fireplace. 'This looks just like the study in the Spencer mansion' Wesker thought and looked down when he heard some liquid pouring and saw the back of a chair with a man on it pouring some wine in a small glass.

Wesker put up his guard and slowly walked to the side of the chair sticking his head out a bit to try to see the face of the man called 'Master'. His face was kinda of fat and had a few wrinkles from age. He had a thick moustache and a cigar in his hand. He was wearing a red satin robe and looked as if he was enjoying the wine.

He looked up and smiled upon seeing the blonde, "Wesker my boy! How are you?" Wesker was kind of weirded out, he had never seen this man before in his life. He just decided to come straight to the point, "Are you the one who attacked my company?" The man gave a muffled chuckle not even opening his mouth and took another sip of the wine, "Wesker, Wesker you are way too tense how about some wine?" Wesker growled at his ignorance, "No I don't want wine I want answers."

He looked over to the other side of the room and saw the same metal chair Ada was strapped to, "And wheres Ada!" He shouted loudly. "Ada is fine...for the time being but as for now I have a buisness propostion for you Wesker." Wesker raised an eyebrow, "Where are you getting that?" Wesker said suspiciously.

"I mean you and me Wesker...partners. We could accomplish anything. Together we could rebuild Umbrella up higher then it has ever been before!" Wesker scowled at the pudgy man, "No way in hell. When I rebuild Umbrella it will mine and mine alone." The man frowned slightly and took a puff of his cigar, "Its a shame really I was hoping we could be good buisness partners but if thats the way you want it. Walter!"

The British man walked in and came to the master. "Take Wesker to Ada and give them both a nice meal and a ride home. Oh well Wesker I guess Umbrella will always just be at half of its potential." Wesker walked out with Walter and headed down the hallway they came.

Wesker didn't believe for a second that the British Tyrant 'Walter' was taking him to Ada but he wanted to see what they had in store for him. They came down to the first floor and through a single door in the corner of the room right below the door they took to get to the 'master'. They went through another large hallway and came to a small metal door.

Wesker looked at Walter with a sneer who just smiled and opened the door. Everything was dark and Wesker could barly make out a thing. He walked a few more feet until suddenly a bunch of lights on the ceiling turned on and he found him self in a large room that looked to be an arena. He heard a laugh come over an intercom and looked up to find the 'master', some CEOs, and what looked like scientists in a small box staring at him.

"Well Mr. Wesker looks like you fell into my trap. If you aren't going to help me by being my partner, you are going to help me by being a battle test subject to test the full might of the Tyrant." Wesker heard some growling and looked over to Walter to see him changing into his Tyrant form. Wesker slowly backed away and looked back up to the mysterious man, "Now I guess you know how the S.T.A.R.S members felt when they realized they were just test subjects in the Spencer Mansion."

Wesker's eyes lit up, "How does he know that" but he couldn't think any longer as Walter fully transformed and charged at Wesker ramming into him and sending him half way across the room till he slid to a stop and slowly got up. The Tyrant charged again this time slashing his claw back and forth and Wesker had no choice but to dive left to get out of the reach of the claw.

Wesker got back up but was pushed down again by the Tyrant's punch. At this rate he was going to lose miserably and he was sure the Tyrant wasn't going to give him a second chance like last time.

.That was it...he failed. He lost everything...Umbrella...his immortality...Ada...all gone, and by someone whos name he didn't even know. No! he wouldn't lose. Not to this guy who looked like a beach whale with facial hair. He was Albert freakin Wesker, and he was going to act like it.

He stood up with a growl and looked at the Tyrant his red eyes permeating through his glasses. If he was going down he was going down with a fight.

The Tyrant charged again and Wesker stood his ground. The 'master' and the CEOs laughed thinking Wesker had given up and the scientists just took notes on the Tyrant's progress. The Tyrant threw his claw out at Wesker but Wesker jolted downwards and delievered an elbow into the Tyrant's gut pushing him back and knocking the wind out of him.

While the Tyrant was fazed Wesker ran up and side kicked him right in the face tilting him over on his back. Wesker jumped on the Tyrant but was pushed off by his large form. He got up and gave a frustrated yell charging at Wesker. This time Wesker was prepared for his speed, he would not under estimate his enemy again and ran to the corner of the room the Tyrant following close behind. Wesker ran up the corner of the wall jolted from one side to the other and pushed backwards his fist out and gave the Tyrant a crushing punch to the face. (The same maneuver he used on Alexia in code Veronica X)

The Tyrant fell back and landed with a thud and this time he succesfully jumped on him. Wesker let out a loud yell and thrust his hand down right inside the chest of the Tyrant. The Tyrant winced in pain and let out a sharp screech as Wesker ripped out his beating heart and threw it on the ground. The Tyrant convulsed for a second before letting out a small sigh and stayed completly still.

Wesker stood up off the Tyrant and raised his head staring at the 'master' who had a somewhat shocked face on him. Wesker extended his bloody hand and pointed it to him showing him that he was next. Drops of crimson blood slowly dripped from his extended fingertip and Wesker couldn't help but smile when he noticed the 'master's' eyes light up and run out the door.

'That bastards not getting away from me this time' Wesker rushed the door which he knew would be locked and gave it a powerful kick thumping it a bit but something behind it was holding it securley. Wesker looked for any other possible means of escape knowing his captives didn't have a backup plan thinking the Tyrant would beat him. He found none but came across the Tyrants body again.

He thought of a plan but really didn't want to do it. 'Got no choice.' He grabbed the Tyrant's claw and using every ounce of strength he had ripped it from its shoulder shooting blood out of the wound. He reached on his shoulder and grabbed his black rope he had in one of his pouches. He wrapped it around the claw making a sort of grappling hook.

Wesker looked up at the observation box and too late its occupants understood the evil gleam in his eyes. As they turned to run he smirked and threw the arm like a javilin, skewering the air and smashing through the glass window, impaling an unfortunate retreating CEO agains the back wall, claws running right through him and digging into the concrete surface behind. (Copyright: The Tyrant Hamster)

Wesker grabbed the rope, tugged it to make sure it was sturdy, and climbed up to the top of the box. He hopped inside seeing that mostly everybody fled except a few of the scientists that were laying on the floor cowering in fear. Wesker just ignored him and walked out the door. He would have his revenge.

The 'master' made his way down the long hallway, the one connected to his study and ran through to the main hall where several of his soldiers were waiting for him. They started for the door when Wesker ran through the hallway in a hellish dash and dove over the steep balcony into the fountain.

The soldiers unloaded several rounds into the finly crafted fountain never seeing a move once. When they were done they slowly advanced to it, never lowering their guns at any point. A few of their hands were trembling not trully believing he was dead. They were just at the base of the fountain when Wesker jumped up and punched a hole into the statue that was shooting out the water for the structure. It sent a powerful wave of water straight forward knocking the several soldiers to the ground. Wesker walked up casually and picked up one of the stunned men's machine guns and rapidly fired shots into the soldiers killing them all.

The 'master' had a looked of shock on his face and darted for the main door but a black and blonde blur was seen and Wesker was now in front of it. "AAH! Lo-look Wesker no hard feelings you know, I was just fo-following orders." Wesker looked at him questionally, "Following orders? I thought you were the 'master'." The so called 'master' was now inching to one of the doors and when he was close enough turned the doorknob and tried to go through.

Wesker quickly pushed the door closed crushing his hand causing the man to let out a loud yelp. "Pe-please Wesker I never had any intention to hurt you it was the real 'masters' desicion."

Wesker opened the door a bit, thrusted the man's head through the doorway, and slammed the door on it with extreme pressure, "Who is the real master?" "Oh Gods Wesker I couldn't tell you that he'd kill me!" Wesker put a bit more pressure on his head causing him to give out a loud groan. "Please Wesker! I would if I could believe me but I-" Wesker pressed the door down even harder causing some blood to actually come out of his ears. "OOOOOOOW! OK OK but you have to promise to protect me." "I aint promising nothing now TALK!" "Ok ok its O-"(_Bang) _Suddnely his body went limp between the doorway and when Wesker opened it he fell face first onto the floor, blood coming out from his head from a gunshot.

Wesker looked up from the body and through the door. It was another long hallway the windows seemed to be opened because the drapes were floating in the breeze. He could see through them that the sky was dark and that it was lightly raining. 'Seems someone really doesn't want the information of the real leader to be revealed...and that persons right down this hallway.' He gave a large sigh and headed through the darkened hallway prepared to face whatever was at the end.

_Authors notes: For anybody still reading this story can any of you guess who is at the end of the Hallway?_


	6. Old man with an evil plan

Immortal No More Chapter 6

Wesker was slowly advancing to the other side of the hallway taking occasional glances out the window at the rain and the community of people who walked around normally. Funny he would have thought that they would of known what he was up to. He reached the end of the hall and came face to face with a small metal door. He grabbed the handle hoped for the best and opened it.

The rain became louder now and Wesker realized that he was outside in what looked to be a ruined courtyard. There were old pillars in the middle with vines growing on them and a small elevator shaft in the corner of the courtyard but with no elevator on it. He walked in further and noticed a flight of outdoor stairs going up to the second floor. He suddenly heard someone struggling and looked across the courtyard to see Ada strapped to the wall by metal chains.

"Ada!" Wesker yelled and ran towards her. When he reached the middle of the courtyard he heard a slight chuckle and looked to where it was. It was coming from the stairs and he could see a slender figure slowly walking down them. Wesker took off his sunglasses to get a better look and saw a well built man, young in age with a black suit and slightly long wavy black hair.

His face reminded him of something he had seen, not an actual person but a picture he had seen somewhere. The man slowly walked to the bottom of the stairs and gave a large smirk. Wesker was not amused, "Who are you!" The man laughed a bit, "You mean you forgot me already? Well actually I guess you never seen me look like...'this'."

Wesker rushed the man and tried to punch him in the face but the man not even moving from his spot grabbed Wesker's arm and bent it behind his back giving him an army submission tactic, "Hehe Wesker always rushing into things before you gain all the information, I thought I taught you better then that."

'Who the hell is this guy and why did he act as if he mentored him? The only people that ever mentored me were Alexander Ashford on Rockfort Island and...Oh my god." Wesker's eyes went wide with fear and he turned around quick the man not even putting up a fight and stared at his face. Now he remembered where he saw that face. It was on a graduation photo in the mansion. It had a picture of Alexander Ashford, James Marcus, and... "Oswell Spencer? But how! You have to be like 78-" "79 actually." Wesker backed up. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Spencer slowly advanced to him, "Im actually surpised by your reaction really. I would have thought by now with working with Umbrella and all that you would know that anything was possible." He still wondered what he used to make himself look so young...and give him this kind of strength.

Spencer suddenly ran up to him using superior speed and thrust an uppercut into his gut. Wesker let out a grunt and Spencer picked him up by his shoulders and kicked him across the courtyard landing right near Ada.

Spencer lazily strolled up to him and put a a foot on his chest keeping him from getting up, "Well Wesker I guess you wonder how I got power that even surpassed yours." Wesker was a little weak and said in a low yet cocky voice, "Yes...enlighten me." Spencer laughed a bit, "All it took was a mixture of the protegenitor virus, the G-virus, and the Las Plagas."

Wesker could see how he could get his hands on the protegenitor virus, after all he was one of the creators, and he knew how he got the G-virus he was HUNK's original employeer, but he couldn't understand the rest. "Las Plagas...how did you get a sample of it? I thought I had the only remaning one."

Spencer laughed again and walked over to Ada putting a hand under her chin. "Well why don't we ask Ada how I got it hmn." "Ada? What does she have to do with any of this?" "Hehehe your so naive. You just think because of your wealth and power no one would be able to resist you. Well it seems that the closest person you had to a friend besides that Birkin fellow has turned on you."

Wesker's eyes raised up to Ada and she could see the hurt in him and started to whimper, "I...Im sorry Wesker...he never told me he was going to hurt you and cause you this much trouble. Its just...he offered so much money TEN times what you paid me." Wesker still looked confused, "But Ada I don't understand. How did you get two samples of the Las Plagas?"

Spencer laughed a hillarious yet frigthening laugh, "Your so dense Wesker. Don't you get it yet? She gave you a fake! And she gave me the real one." Wesker was really hurt by what Ada did, but he didn't want Spencer to know it.

Spencer raised Ada's chin and could see tears of regret in her eyes, "And with it Wesker I was able to make the Spencer Virus. But don't worry Wesker when your gone i'll take good care of Ada. She can be my personal maid and...toy" He whispered 'toy' softly and kissed Ada on the lips.

Wesker had seen and heard enough. He let out a menacing growl and got to his feet. He rushed over to Spencer putting everything he had into his fist and delievered it into Spencer's cheek. Spencer let out a loud yell and flew right into a pillar, crumbling it and sending dust and debrey everywhere.

Wesker sighed as Spencer dissapeared in the ruble. Wesker stumbled slightly using the wall as support. He felt like sleeping standing up and closed his eyes to relax for a sec.

And a second was all he got because just as he closed his eyes he heard Spencer's intimidating chuckle coming from the dust. Wesker was in shock and his voice trembled a bit as Spencer walked from the debrey completley unscaved. 'How! That pillar weighed hundreds of pounds!' And as if reading his mine Spencer spoke up in a smooth tone, "I told you Wesker my virus is superior to yours in every way. I have no doubt that if that was you in my postion my men would have had to scrap you off the floor."

Wesker gritted his teeth in anger and fear yet he was right. If he was crushed by that pillar he would have never survived.

Spencer suddnely gave an evil glare and ran foward throwing his hand into Wesker's chest. Wesker flew through the air and literally right through the stairs coming out the back with a large groan. He started to pant loudly but held his breath when he saw Spencer staring at him through the hole he just came through.

"Well looks as if the mighty Wesker is mortal after all." Wesker growled but his eyes showed fear. Spencer reached his hand in and pulled Wesker out by the throat.

Ada strapped to the wall started to struggle and kick widly, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Spencer looked over with a sneer for a minute but replaced it with a slight laugh, "Aww Ada he doesn't need your pity, you chose your path and he chose his."

Spencer's head was still turned and Wesker took the moment to kick Spencer in the testicales. Though against his morals it worked well and Spencer dropped Wesker holding his private area, "Aww you son of a bitch" Wesker elbowed Spencer in the back while he was bent over sending him to his knees.

Wesker got behind Spencer ready to snap his neck when something sharp pierced the lower right side of his stomach. Wesker growled in pain and saw that the sharp thing was a spiked tenticale and it came right from Spencer's suit.

"Its funny Wesker..." Spencer said slowly rising as Wesker held his side, "...it always seems that your the only one with no transformation." The tenticale slowly resided back into Spencer and he kicked Wesker right into his jaw. Wesker flew back throwing his arms wildy in the air and landed at the corner of the courtyard with the elevator, the rain slowly falling on Wesker's face he looked up at the clouds.

He never really noticed how lovely the feel of the rain felt till now. 'Too late.' he managed to give a small smile at his sad remark. He looked up a bit to see Spencer advancing to him and just put his head back down staring at the sky again.

Spencer covered his view of the sky, "Giving up already Wesker? It was just starting to get fun." Spencer turned his back on Wesker looking up at the rain too, "Do you get yet Wesker? I am the most powerful man there is. I should be running Umbrella, not a sad failure like you."

Wesker looked at Spencer then moved his head backwards a bit and came in view with the elevator shaft. "I have the power, the money, the wisdom...TO RULE THE FUCKING WORLD! Spencer went on with his little rant not noticing Wesker slowly crawling inch by inch to the elevator shaft.

Spencer held his head up paralell with the sky and let the raindrops fall all over his face. He held up his hands and yelled out, "I...AM...GOD!" Spencer started to laugh meniacally and Wesker finally made his way over to the shaft. We used the rest of his strength to pull himself in and started to fall down it. He started to lose conciousness still hearing Spencer laughing and closed his eyes falling through the shaft that led to god knows where.

_Authors notes: Damn guess I gave out too much information to the idenity of Spencer. Oh well if anyones reading up to this point can you guess what monster Wesker comes in contact with next? Hint: Its a monster from a previous Resident Evil game that was never killed._


	7. A cave to hell

_Authors Notes: I would once again like to thank everyone for their reviews and expecially like to thank Tyrant Hamster for the suggestions. I couldn't help but smile when I read the review given to me when I reached the part where I was shown an example of how to improve a part of my story. It was very detailed and I could really use those kinds of writing skills. From now on i'm going to take some more time to put details in my chapters._

Immortal No More Chapter 7

Wesker weakly opened his pale eyes to the sound of trickling water from a nearby source. He had fallen a good distance and was no longer able to stand in his current state. The light coming from the top of the elevator shaft revealed to him that he was in a sort of cave area. He started to crawl yet again running his chest against the smooth algae of the cave floor.

He noticed that ahead of him were a few lit candles and he couldn't help but shudder at the thought of who lit them. He made his way to a large clearing and with support from an engraved ledge on the cave wall, rised to his feet and started to limp.

He grabbed a candle to use as light and limped a bit further. Suddenly something bizzare to the thought caught his ears. He could have sworn he just heard a jingling sound, as if chains of some sort. He advanced further on, the cave seeming to be endless with his weakened form. He finally came across a metal door with some hooks on the side. He raised an eyebrow, "Where have I seen this before."

Suddenly a horrible screech as if it came from hell itself echoed across the cave. Wesker's breathing came to a halt. He had heard that scream before but thought for sure he would never of had to hear it again. The rusty chains became louder and Wesker took a few steps back still using the cave wall for support.

Lisa Trevor came into view with all her petrified glory, yet something was missing. She still had chains on her feet...but what happend to the ones on her arms! Wesker's observations were correct for she no longer had the chains on her arms and were swinging them back and forth trying her best to keep upright.

Wesker's eyes shone with fear and he quickly grabbed the handle on the door beside him pushing with all of his might to try to get it open. No such luck, it was locked and wouldn't budge if a bulldozer hit it. He took a quick glance at the hooks and remembered that this was the same puzzle in the Spencer mansion. He needed to find something to put on the hooks so the door would unlock.

Wesker tried to limp around Lisa who just used her fist to punch him back into the dirty wall. Wesker only had one choice to get by. When she was close enough he dove through her legs, grabbed the chains on her feet, and threw them onto the hooks making her temporarly caught.

While she was struggling he limped through the side of the cave that Lisa had come from and found a door in the middle of the cramped passage way. He threw himself through it and landed near a large box. Struggling to pick himself up he looked at the box and realized it had something to do with the puzzle. He thought for a second trying to remember back all of those years ago to the time when he took a tour of the mansion. Wesker finally remembered what was in the box, "A flamethrower." He stated loudly. He stared at the box and looked over to see there was no crane to take the box to a crusher. So how was he supposed to break it, he was too weak to bust it down and there were no insturments to pry it opened with.

Wesker's attention turned to the rusty metal door as it slowly creaked opened revealing a now free Lisa Trevor. "So the bitch finally knows how to open a friggin door." Lisa gave her eerie scream and darted for Wesker. She threw her fist out which Wesker dodged by diving on the floor, and hit the box making a large dent in it. 'So thats how I get it open. Use the bitch to do it for me.' Wesker got up and started to move back and forth awaiting Lisa's next move.

She must of gotten pretty smart because she jumped right above Wesker and used the chains on her feet to drag Wesker's bruised neck down onto the damp floor. She crossed her feet causing a short of chain piano wire around Wesker's neck, cutting off his air and causing him to make small convulsions.

Wesker knew if he blacked out now it would be all over and he would just end up another face on Lisa's head. Wesker drew his leg upwards and kicked Lisa on her decaying back. Wesker got what he wanted when a long slimy tenticale came out of her back. He quickly grabbed the tenticale, took a deep breath, and bit down hard on the disgusting piece of flesh.

Lisa let out a shriek, yet this was not a shriek of sorrow but was instead a shriek of pain. She grabbed the injured tenticale, dropping the pressure on the chains causing Wesker to get up again. He stumbled over and leaned on the large box containing his well deserved prize. He spit out some of the slime from the tenticale and quickly dodged left as Lisa came down on him again. The hole in the box became substantily larger and Wesker took no time to reach his hand inside to try to pull out the flamethrower.

He could grab it but he couldn't quite pull it out of the obviously smaller hole. "Shit!" he shouted at his failure and shouted even louder when Lisa thrust her fists down on his arm that was still in the box, breaking the bone in two.

Wesker staggared back holding his broken arm and did a barrel roll to dodge another of Lisa's charges. He pulled himself up with his good arm and rammed the box with his bad one. The box broke open farther from Wesker's powerful ram. Pieces of the box and a slight throbbing vibration were tingling in his broken arm but he knew he wouldn't really feel much pain because of the feeling he lost in it.

He reached his hand into the box again and pulled out a fully operational flamethrower. He gave a sigh of relief at his mandatory prize but his peace was short lived as Lisa came back for more, grabbing him by the arms and picking him up off the ground.

"NO!" Wesker screamed and aimed the flamethrower at Lisa's face, "AAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled along with Lisa as he fired the flamethrower at her with full force. Their screams continued as the flames spread consuming them both. Wesker continued launching the flames despite the fact that they were both on fire and Lisa wasn't budging.

Wesker groaned as the flames started to get on his nerves and he thrust the barrel of the flamethrower into the hole in Lisa's face. He pulled the trigger and Lisa let out a large howl as her entire face burst into flames from the inside out. She let one of her hands go holding Wesker with her left and grabbed her decaying face full of pain. Wesker no longer had the barrel in her face but resorted in hitting the arm holding him with the bottom of the flamethrower.

This turned out to be a bad idea as the can holding the flammable substance gave a rickiting sound. Wesker knew what was coming and turned his now squinting eyes away from the flamethrower that started to shake in his hand. A fast explosion occured knocking Lisa onto her back, yet still holding Wesker.

Wesker was pulled onto the floor with Lisa who seemed to be crying and screaming from her burning face. Wesker looked over to his left, the flamethrower was in shambles but it could still be put to good use. He grabbed the sharpest piece of the wreckage he could find and shoved it into Lisa's eye.

Wesker started to do a whimper laugh like a madman and repeatitly jabbed it into her eyesocket with his usable hand. Lisa's crys started to become softer and softer as more and more blood came from her burning head. The piece of the flamethrower Wesker had in his hands started to become red hot from the flames in Lisa's face and he delivered one final blow with the burning piece of scratnel, piercing Lisa's chest and punctering her cold decrepit heart.

Lisa let out a death scream that turned into a low groan. She tried to raise her flaking head up but gave up, lowering it again and giving a peaceful sigh.

Wesker just layed there still panting and heaving from his whole experience. He could hear the burning of Lisa's head with the waterfalls in the cave and laughed at the irony of it. He slowly raised to his feet, his hurt arm dangling freely and started to walk to the door. He froze when he finally realized that withouth the flamethrower he was stuck down here. He looked over to Lisa's burning form and his eyes started to water with frustration as he found his way out.

It was some time before he gained enough strength and was now dragging Lisa's decaying body through the cave passage way. After every short pull he let out a sharp yell of pain, but continued anyway. He wanted his revenge on Spencer for putting him through this.

He finally came to the door and collapsed onto the cold ground gasping in pain. He weakly stood up and grabbed the chains on Lisa's feet. He lifted the rusty chains up and placed them on the hooks, and Wesker couldn't describe the relief he felt when he heard a click. With Lisa's body weight it was even more effective then the flamethrower and Wesker quickly opened the door fearing something else would pop out at him.

Wesker looked up the long wet staircase that followed and with a heavy heave paced himself up them, holding his broken arm and squinting one of his eyes from flame damage. Wesker wondered...if he would ever make it out alive.

_Author's notes: Congrates to Tyrant Bitch for her correct guess as the next enemy. You sure know your Resident Evil, and hope you continue your 'Darker Devils' story_


	8. Nicholai to the rescue

Immortal No More Chapter 8

Nicholai Ginovaef was sitting at the pilot's seat of his pretty stylish black hawk. Before Wesker had left he had given him a small tracking device that would start to beep when Wesker's heart rate became lower then average. Right now the beeping was going pretty fast and Nicholai was starting to wonder if he should even go after him at all.

He had past Rockfort Port awhile ago and surprisingly it only took about 30 minutes to get to the small peninsula containing the community, a lot shorter then Wesker's trip. The rain gave a sort of cover for him and he couldn't make much out besides some buildings.

He lowered his chopper to where the residents were taking station at and thought he could just land it in the main square without any resistance, but was wrong when an RPG opened up on him striking the left wing and causing the chopper to shake violently. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled in his Russian tone. Fine if they wanted a fight they were going to get one.

He lowered the machine guns into the forming crowd of angry civilians and opened up on them, taking descreit satisfaction as each one fell down to an early grave. He turned his attention to some gunfire coming from some of the windows in the buildings and launched rockets from the barrels on the wings and blew up one of the buildings. He turned it right, firing at another building and realized the millitary of the island were starting to come from the big building.

Nicholai raised the chopper higher and flew over the big building, not taking any chances in case of another RPG. He took out the small group of soldiers with ease and fired some more rockets at the town blowing all the buildings up in a hellish blaze of death. He was actually having a lot of fun. "Just like killing ants with a magnifying glass" he laughed loudly and went back to murdering more of the angry townspeople.

What Nicholai didn't see was the mounted missile launcher hidden in the trees that had suddenly become active, and missile at Nicholai.

He saw the small missle gaining towards him and accelerated to the sky and headed deeper over the building. He thought he was out of the clear until he noticed the missle turning and heading at him again, "Oh no!" Nicholai yelled, "Heat seeker! AAAH!" he screamed as the missle hit the back of the chopper.

Nicholai was losing altitude fast and he was scared to death with the red light beeping above him and the fire starting to advance to the cockpit. He had no where to land and braced for impact as the helicoptor plowed through the concreate roof of the main building and broke through the second floor landing on the first with a slight explosion, sending dust and debrey everywhere.

Scientists around where the helicoptor crashed fled for their lifes, being replaced by military personal that were trying to get through the fire. The helicoptor came into sight, the fire was spreading and sparks were flying from lights broken by the blast. The cockpit door kicked open and Nicholai walked out two steps and fell in the floor from exaustion. He sighed and started to talk to himself, "We got a black hawk down, we got a black hawk down." Nicholai laughed at his joke and picked himself up with a sigh.

Where the hell was he? He knew it was some kind of work place but it looked kind of similar to the underground facility in the HCF headquarters. He walked back to the copter and grabbed his dufflebag. He opened it up and pulled out his scoped machine gun with an extended barrel. He also took out a couple of gernades and placed them on the hooks of his vest. He hung the duffelbag around his shoulder and cocked his gun ready to advance.

He kicked open the double doors and walked out into a hallway similar to a hospital's. Looking down to the right where the main entrance was he was relived to see it was full of flames and unable to be passed by the soldiers. He walked to the left and looked down another hall seeing a scientist running like hell. His lips curved upwards into a small smile and he aimed the gun, picking the guy off in his back through his lung. The man fell with a thud and Nicholai advanced down the hall to the end.

He heard soldier's voices coming from another set of double doors, and opened up a side door and hid inside, watching the soldiers run by through a small window in the office. He turned around to come face to face with a handgun barrel. Looking around it he saw it was some office lady, very attractive and had a look of confusion and anger on her face. "Who are you and why are you here!" she asked loudly.

"Shhhh!" Nicholai looked out the window to see if anybody had heard her and looked back when he saw it was clear, "Aww the little kitty wants to be a ferosious rotwiller." She growled and stuck the gun to his forehead "I'll shoot you know?" Nicholai chuckled and lowered the gun gently using his two fingers, "I'm sure you will...hehe but first I want to know how such a lovely beauty came into a place such as this...what is this place anyway." She didn't raise the gun again, she was too afraid and just mumbled to herself. "I don't have to answer any of your questions you bastard." "Well for the record it's Nicholai, but I guess bastard works too."

Nicholai's gaze turned to a small test cylinder and he quickly grabbed it and shoved it onto her hands, like handcuffs. She gave a slight gasp and started to whimper with tears starting to shine in her eyes. Nicholai could smell her fear...and he loved it. He took one of her fingers, put it under her slender chin, and looked into her eyes, "Now now now little one, there is no need to be afraid. I am just the wind...one minute i'm here and one minute I am gone, just like that." She was still tense and Nicholai moved in and planted his lips on hers with a forceful kiss.

Her eyes widened in suprise and she tried to push him off but with the glass bottle on her hands there wasn't much she could do. She started to cry and scream in his mouth which Nicholai loved and pushed his lips deeper into hers. She soon calmed down and moaned a bit, not actually kissing back, but not actually struggling either. Her eyes started to close and so did Nicholai's as the kiss continued.

Everything started to become somber and peaceful until a stab was heard. The girls eyes widened open in fear and pain and Nicholai's slowly opened his with an evil gleam in them. She started to shake and moan lightly and a slushing sound of a weapon coming out of a wound accord and she fell to the floor with a thud.

Nicholai seductivly licked his lips, tasting the small drops of blood that had came from the unknown woman's mouth. He bent down and grabbed the sleeve of the woman. He wiped his bloody knife on her sleeve and left the office as if nothing had happend humming a simple tune.

Ada was locked in Spencer's master bedroom. She was sporting a pair of handcuffs that for some reason no mater how many tactics she used from her training to get out of them she just couldn't. She was trying to pick the lock when a voice startled her, "That won't work dear." Ada looked up to see the young Spencer walk in with a bored look on his face, "They were made expecially to be able to resist the tactics of someone trained to break out of them." He gave a slight laugh and walked over to her with two glasses of wine and sat on the bed and drank his. He then turned to hers and held it to her lips, "Drink." She looked at him and then to the cup and put her lips to hit. He slowly raised the glass up as Ada took more and more in while Spencer started to grin with teeth parted.

She took about a third of the glass and looked Spencer in the face. Three seconds later she spit out the wine all over Spencer's scrunched up face. He slowly opened his eyes and wiped the wine from his face with his sleeve. He gave a slight irritated chuckle, "Somehow I thought you were gonna do that." He placed the glass down and stood up. He walked over to the door and closed it shut.

Ada heard a lock and she started to get scared. He walked back over to her with his smile returning, "No matter instead of wine I think i'll put something 'else' in ya. Ada's eyes shone with complete utter fear as Spencer made his way to the king sized bed.

Nicholai had made it to the entrance of the main hall without a single encounter, yet many close encounters. He looked at the keycard slot and then tried to bust the door down with the butt of the gun. When it wouldn't even make a sound of movement he took one of his gernades ,wrapped it in some putty he had in his pouch, pulled the pin, and stuck it to the door.

The gernade exploded with a cloud of smoke and when it cleared he was annoyed to see the door was unhurt. He yelled an obsinity in his native tounge and pulled his gun back out. He was going to have to find the damn keycard.

He was searching for some kind of main door to go through and noticed one at the end of the hall that had some flashing lights around them. He started to move foward when he spotted a group of soldiers making there way towards him, firing small bursts from their light machine guns. Nicholai turned around to go back where he came when he saw another group of soldier's coming from that way. He didn't have any other choice and used the door he was next to.

He rushed in and looked for something to block the door with. To his luck he found a large shelf with all sorts of test tubes and beakers next to the door and ran to the end of it. The soldiers were making there way towards the door and Nicholai used all of his strength to tip the shelf over. One of the soldiers made it before the rest and rushed the doorway, he looked over and screamed as the large shelf fell on him, killing him on impact.

Nicholai couldn't stay in the room for long, because the shelf didn't have a back to it and the soldiers would eventually be able to squeeze through. Nicholai found another door towards the back off the room and took it, ignoring the gunshots coming from the solders aiming through the door.

Nicholai found himself in a very narrow hallway and raced to the back. He found a very scared scientist in the corner wearing a radiation suit. He pulled out his hangun and laughed at the man as he begged for his life. He fired a bullet into the man's heart. The man convulsed and died and Nicholai was about to press foward to the next room until he thought of something. 'That man must of been wearing the suit for a reason. If I wear it, it might just save my life and give me a diguise too."

He quickly dressed in the man's suit and found a keycard in it's pocket. It would probably come in handy later. He was reaching for his gun when the door he came from opened and the soldiers ran in, "Freeze!" on yelled and aimed the gun at Nicholai's temple. Nicholai couldn't grab his gun so he did something even better.

He reached over to the scientist's body, quickly picked him up, and threw him into the group of soldier's knockig some of them down and distracting a few. He looked over to the new door and swiped the keycard into a slot he found on the side of the door. He quickly ran inside and the door closed and Nicholai could hear them bangning on it from the other side.

He almost shit his pants when he heard things that sounded like fire exstiguishors and he was doused with a thick white gas. The gas poured for a few more seconds and he heard the automatied voice of a woman say, "Decontaminaton complete." Another door opened up and Nicholai walked foward not knowing in the least the trouble he was going to get himself into.

_Authors Notes: Sorry I won't be able to spellcheck this chapter so please ignore any mistakes i've made._


	9. Green reptiles and Green Trenchcoats

_Quick author's notes: To Tyrant Hamster. I am slightly revising some of my chapters and I would very much like to put your little example you gave me in the review section. I hope you have no problem with this and thank you in advance. Also Thankyou Tyrant Bitch for all of your supportive reviews. Now on with the story._

_Immortal No More Chapter 9_

Nicholai headed through the door that had just opened and was now in a very dark hallway with a few red lights as the only thing keeping it from total darkness. He advanced down it caustiously, the sound of his own breathing starting to get on his nerves in the suit he was in.

Pushing open some double doors he noticed all of the scientists in radiation suits like his carrying things like test tubes and clipboards. he had to be on his toes. As far as they knew he was just another scientist casually making his way across a walkway. He didn't have his automatic sniper but he still had his handgun and survival knife.

He took glances into doorways being careful not to look too suspicious. In one room at the end of the hall he was in, was lit up with an iluminous light blue glow. He started to pace walk to get a better look at the strange light and then slowed down as he was passing it. He peeked in while still slowly moving and spotted some large Cryogenic chambers with what looked like large frog-like creatures in them.

He gulped from seeing those creatures back in Raccoon. Hunters they called them. Vicious little things with real sharp claws. He was happy to see they were, at this stage pretty small and couldn't actually kill someone who was armed.

He wasn't exactly looking where he was going, and bumped into another scientist in a radiation suit. The guy turned around, "What it buddy" he said simply and looked ahead staring into the faces of two men with black radiation suits and light SMGs. They asked for the man's name and identification card. He held up a keycard similiar to the one Nicholai had and gave the men his name and handed them the card. They turned on a small flashlight and started to confirm the card.

Nicholai cursed in his mind and tryed to look at the keycard he had for a name. With this light he couldn't see three inches in front of him and it was impossible to read the card for the man's name he was supposed to be. He sighed frustrated and looked back up to see the men asking the scientist a question. He had very little time and thought of the only light source he had.

He turned his back to the men and pulled a lighter from his sleeve. He started to spark it trying to get a flame. One of the guards heard the clicking and looked over Nicholai's shoulder to see him trying to ignite the lighter. He quickly gasped and ran over to him.

"Hey what are you doing! You can't light that down here!" Nicholai was caught off guard as the guard grabbed the lighter from him, but unfourtanetly for him Nicholai's last attempt started a flame, and when the guard grabbed it from him, it blew up in his face.

The guard's facemask was broken off in the fierce burst and he let out a loud scream and fell backwards to the floor. The other guard and the scientist bent down to help him out as he continued to cry and other scientists came to help out also. Nicholai used this commotion as an advantage and he ran down the hall the guards were guarding and through a metal sliding door after swiping his keycard again.

Nicholai wondered what just happened and gave panting laughs as he remembered that the chemicals in the air must have caused a chemical reaction with the fire causing a blast. He thought his luck was turning around till he got a glimpse of the room he was in.

It seemed to be a large command post. There were many people mostly scientist and a few CEOs. The room was brightly lighted and he finally read his keycard with the name "James, Macantosh on it. No one had a radiation suit on and looked to the right to see there was a place to take them off. The room must have been completly free of germs because there was no decontamination booth.

He walked over and contimplated taking his suit off in fear of blowing his cover. He looked over at the many people and finally decided to take off the suit. There were so many people one unfamiliar one wouldn't be a problem. He let out a relieved sigh as his sweaty silver hair hit the cool air.

He kept the keycard in hand and his handgun in his pant's pocket next to his knife. He walked down the long line of computers and to the top of the rows looking for a powerful CEO that would have a keycard to help him get to Wesker. He was about to head to the table containing a man at the very center of the computers until he heard a guard yell hault behind him.

"Son of a bitch" he muttered to himself and rolled his eyes annoyed. He turned around to meet the guard, "Yes sir?" he said mockingly. The guard glared for a sec, "You shouldn't be up here. Whats your name and identification." Nicholai thought of the card, "Names James Macantosh" he said confidently and gave him the card hoping he didn't know him. "Oh the new guy well let me just check your card and i'll show you your station."

Nicholai couldn't believe his spot of luck and crossed his arms with a smile while the guy checked the card, "Everything seems to be in order..." Nicholai's smile got bigger as his plan went over without a hitch till, "...but this doesn't seem to look like you." Nicholai's smile faded and he looked at the card the guard was holding.

'Aww shit.' Nicholai foolishly forgot to check the other side of the card revealing a picture of the guy he shot and stole the suit from. The guard looked up at him with a sneer, "Care to explain this?" Nicholai didn't know what else to do so he quickly threw his fist out at the man's nose, breaking it and causing him to stumble over.

Other guards looked over and started to run to the renegade 'scientist'. Nicholai picked up the mans SMG and started to fire controled bursts at the guards hitting a few. The ammo clip ended sooner then he wished it would and with more guards coming at him and trying to shoot him he ran to the CEOs desk where he was observing him with terror.

Nicholai pulled out his knife and held it to the man's throat causing him to drop his coffee, "Make one wrong move and i'm going to spill more then this man's coffee." He made his accent deeper then usual so maybe they would think he was just a terrorist or something.

The guards got the idea and took a few steps backwards. Nicholai had no idea what he was about to do now. He reached into the guy's pockets. Finding nothing he put the man's ear to his lips, "You got a master keycard for this building?" The man was begining to get very panicy, "Try th-the bottom drawer under the book."

Nicholai reached down and opened the bottom drawer of the man's desk while holding the knife with his other one. He moved away the Oliver Twist book and picked up the little card laying beneath it.

"There anyway out of here besides the door I came through?" The man looked bewildered for a second that he even asked that, "Theres the door...over there but its off limits." Nicolai just sighed, "Yeah yeah, do you think I care about off limits? Lets go jackass." Nicholai moved towards the door with the knife still to the man's throat. He swiped the master keycard, ignoring the CEO's yells of "You don't understand" and "We're going to die."

The sliding door slowly closed with none of the guards following them for some odd reason. They didn't have the keycards to get through here and he wondered why they wouldn't do there job of protecting the guy.

Suddenly the guy in his grasp started to cry. Nicholai let go not really needing to hold him anymore and he just stared at him, "You fool! he cried banging his hands on the ground, "You stupid clueless fool! Do you know where you led us!"

Nicholai thought for a second, "No...but I know it's my only escape." He looked around and wondered why the guy was so scared. It looked exactally like the hallway he wore the radiation suits on execpt with more light and no scientists walking around. He started to get concered when he saw the guy run into the next room looking around expecting something.

Nicholai came up behind him, "Why...whats so bad?" The guy looked at him with a look that said 'its all your fault', "Whats so baaaad is that the creatures being contained here escaped!" Nicholai looked at him odd, "What kind of creatures?"

You could now see the first person vision with a green tint of something moving very fast through some broken down hallways. It kicked opened a door and jumped around from wall to wall passing fires and broken computers laying on the ground. It passed through a room with lights giving off sparks and finally went through a doorway to come into sight of Nicholai and the CEO. It jumped onto the ceiling and slowly advanced to the unsuespecting two. It let out a menacing screech and Nicholai and the CEO looked up with faces of complete shock and fear.

Nicholai and the CEO were now staring face to face with a large, scaly Hunter GAMMA. The CEO pointed up at it without breaking eye contact with the beast, "Those kinds of creatures!" Nicholai pulled out his handgun, "Shit!" It came down and pinned the CEO on the floor about to take a huge bite out of the man's head.

The CEO's eyes started to water as he thought this was the end. But when the Hunter moved its head backwards to take a huge breath Nicholai quickly dropped a gernade in it's oversized mouth. The Hunter gulped it down and looked around in confusion. Nicholai quickly reached down and grabbed the CEO's hand, "Come on you fool!"

The two hid under a computer desk and seconds later the Hunter burst into little bits. After the blast they looked over to see nothing left but a splatter of blood. Nicholai looked over to the CEO who had a depressed look about him, "You shouldn't have done that" "Why?" he said in his thick accent and the answer became clear as he could hear more Hunters screech from around a corner, being drawn by the sound of the gernade.

Nicholai looked over to the CEO, "Quick! Where do we go to get away from those things?" The CEO looked around for a moment and spotted a door on the opposite side of the room, "Well that door over there leads to the east lab corridor. Its not the safest at all but theres a lock on the other sid-"

He didn't have time to finish as Nicholai pushed him foward and they both ran through the door as the Hunters came in. Nicholai grabbed the door and tried to slam it shut, but a Hunter quickly stuck it's hand through the doorway. They tried to force the door close, but with the hand in it, there was no way it was going to close. Nicholai quickly took out his knife and swung it foward cutting the Hunter's hand off. Blood shot from the wound and the Hunter retracted it with a scream. The CEO turned the thick locks and they both sunk against the door, still in shock from the experience.

The CEO looked over to Nicholai and said through pants, "Hey...thanks for saving me back there." Nicholai looked over with a confused look, "You know with the Hunter and all you didn't need to save me but you did." Nicholai just rolled his eyes and continued panting, "I wouldn't have saved you if I didn't need something from you. Your the only one who knows their way around here. And when were out of here I might just kill you off..." the Russian looked at the man's nametag "...John, so you better just cooperate." The CEO now knowed as John just sighed. He guessed that was the best 'your welcome' he was going to get from the Russian man and just accepted it.

They both stood up and walked along to the east corridor. Nicholai had given John the knife and a hand gernade and Nicholai kept his hangun and a few gernades of his own. They could hear the creatures yelling and eating things in the distance and approached caustiously. They walked past a window and Nicholai looked over in disgust as a Hunter Gamma was eating what looked to be a person.

It just ripped the person's arm off and swallowed it whole. it suddenly froze and looked behind itself to the window seeing Nicholai and John staring at it. It let out a hideous howl and dove for the window. Nicholai fell backwards on his butt and John just stood there unfazed staring at the creature. It landed on the window, but fell backwards leaving a small crack in the glass. It got up again and tried to push its way through the unmoving glass.

John looked at Nicholai and chuckled a little. He walked over to the glass, "Don't worry" he tapped the glass, "Its impossible for those things to get through." Nihcolai growled and stood up, just making an ass out of himself and they started down the hall again. But before they walked out of sight of the window with the Hunter in it Nicholai raised an eyebrow. He was sure that person in the backround just moved.

They continued on there way through the seemingly untouched hallway. The CEO looked over to Nicholai seeing he was tense, "Don't worry this hallway is made to be inpenetrable unless you have authorized cleara-" The CEO was made an idiot as glass broke behind them and a long slimy tounge protruded through an office window.

They heard small steps and more of the glass broke away as a long claw came out. Then another one came out and the grotesgue creature made it's way into the hallway. Its brain lightly thumping and its mouth letting out a long sigh as tons of saliva dripped out like a small waterfall.

Nicholai and John watched in horror as the Licker waved its tounge around and slivered its way towards them. Nicholai slowly looked over to John and muttered, "Don't make a move." The Lickers captured prey using their hearing and taste senses. If they didn't move it wouldn't be able to hear them and hopefully it wouldn't touch them with it's tounge.

But their luck wasn't so great because the thing moved it's slimy tounge straight near Nicholai. Nicholai didn't know what to do when the tounge moved straight for him. He thought of the only thing he could do and slowly moved his gun in front of the Licker's tounge.

The Licker touched the cool metal of the gun and started to lick around it wondering what this thing was. It must of thought the gun powder tasted good because it quickly snatched the gun away from Nicholai and brought it into his mouth with a loud crunch. Nicholai looked in anger as this oversized anatomy model ate his only firearm.

Nicholai and John didn't know what else to do as the thing let its tounge come out once more. It went for Nicholai's neck and Nicholai quickly held out his hand to John, silently asking for his knife. John carefully handed Nicholai the knife and Nicholai raised it up above his head. He then let out a battle cry and brought the knife down, cutting the tip of the Licker's tounge clear off.

It let out a painful cry and Nicholai grabbed the frozen CEO and they ran down the hall. The Licker quickly got over his pain and let out a pissed off yell and started to give chase. Nicholai grabbed a metal trashcan located next to one of the offices and rolled it down the hallway towards the Licker. It slipped over it giving a yell, and fell on its back, but quickly recovered.

They made it to the end of the hall and opened the two large metal doors. Flames shot out from the doorway and they quickly closed it, both giving yells of suprise. Nicholai looked back at the advancing Licker, "Shit!" They were cornered and were easy prey to the slowly approaching Licker. Nicholai closed his eyes waiting for the end, but John gave quick thinking and picked up a small piece of trash that came from an overturned trashcan nearby.

He threw it and hit a window of one of the offices getting the attention of the Licker. Nicholai looked over to the smiling CEO and they both picked up trash pieces and threw around the hallway. The Licker was very confused at this point looking all around him trying to use it's injured tounge to get a taste of the two guys.

Nicholai had another idea and as the Licker was looking towards there direction he loudly pulled the pin out of one of his gernades. The sound of the pin caught the Licker's attention and it quickly shot it's tounge out to the sound source and grabbed the gernade in Nicholai's hand and brought back quickly and swallowed it.

Nicholai couldn't hold back and started to laugh loudly. The Licker let out a sneer hearing the laugh and dove for Nicholai. When in mid-air the gernade went off and the Licker blew up into little pieces of muscles and brains.

With the Licker dead and the main doorway caught in flames Nicholai, and John had to look for another way around. "Are you sure you don't know another way around it?" John looked at him with a sad look, "No thats the only way." Nicholai just sighed, "Well don't you have ceiling sprinklers in case of fires?" John thought for a second. They did have them, but they disactivated them when they cleared off this section of the building so they wouldn't waste water. But the only problem was the water pumping room was back the way they came, through the locked door and past all of those damn Hunters. He looked at Nicholai and told him everything.

Nicholai and John were walking back to the door they came through. Nicholai was pretty pissed that he had to go back through the wave of Hunters without the proper weaponary. They reached the door that still had some of the handless Hunter's blood on it. John grabbed a trashcan that he could use as a weapon and they braced themselfs and ran through the doorway.

Expecting to see the Hunters they were suprised to see nothing but a trail of blood the Hunter with the hand wound left that led through a doorway. "Uh oh." Nicholai looked over when John said this, "Why uh oh?" He pointed to the doorway with the trail of blood, "Thats the way to the sprinkler room." Nicholai let out a large sigh, "Uh oh is right."

Ada layed on the large bed in nothing but her red lingerie and inescapable handcuffs with small tears coming from the corners of her eyes. He hadn't actually violated her, just fondled her and kissed her. This was just to put more fear into her when it came time for him to actually decide to do it and she knew it. He was laying right beside her and he let out a big contented sigh and put a hand around her waist bringing her close to him. She rubbed against his abs and she wished it would just end.

Spencer closed his eyes wrapping, his arms around her slender form and placed his chin on her neck. He was drifting off to sleep when, "You won't get away with this" Ada said in a small whisper, "Wesker will come for me. Im his best spy." Spencer just chuckled a bit, "You are so foolish Ada. Wesker is weak. And you betrayed his trust. Why would he come after you even if you are the best?" Ada didn't say anything. He was right Wesker wouldn't come for her after she betrayed him. Even if she was the best...she was replaceable. "Besides..." he went on, "He's probably dead right now anyway."

Ada's eyes lit up, "No he isen't he escaped. I watched him crawl into the elevator shaft." Spencer just smiled at her unknowingness, "I know I let him escape. And I bet by now he is just another face on Lisa Trevor's disguisting skull." Ada gave a loud gasp. She never met Lisa Trevor but she saw reports and picutres of her and she is not someone you would want to meet in a dark alleyway.

"Tell you what i'll go tell my men to go down to the cave, and they'll give you Wesker's face to keep as a...memorial." He laughed and picked up the phone next to the bed. Ada just laid there in shock with tears gleaming in her eyes. She could hear him tell his men to gas Trevor and take what ever was left of Wesker up to him. This was all her fault. Wesker was dead. Died a horrible painful death with the thoughts of her betrayel in his head. She broke down and cried.

Nicholai and John were pushing a door closed with all their might. Going through that door to the sprinkler room wasn't such a good idea and they were now trapped in an office with 4 Hunters bangning on the doors and windows. They finally managed to close the door and lock it. They both let out a relieve sigh and turned around to see where they were.

Nicholai realized this was the same office they saw the Hunter eating the man in. He looked around for the slimy creature and finally found him, but not the way he thought he would. It was laying dead half way out the 'indestructable' window with blood dripping down from its open neck. Nicholai slowly approached it, "Who in the hell did this?" John walked up beside it, "I have no idea but it must have been pretty damn strong to be able to break it through that window.

Nicholai thought of what could have done it, when he thought of something. Where was the guy the Hunter was eating. He looked back to where the man was laying and found nothing but a pool of blood. He tapped John on the shoulder, "Hey CEO guy? Is it possible for a Hunter GAMMA to swallow a human whole?" John looked at him odd by his question, "No. it can't digest the organs...why?"

Nicholai didn't answer. He just pulled out his knife and slowly advanced to the blood spot. He kept his guard up hoping his thoughts weren't correct. He got to the blood spot, looked around desks and chairs and finally bent down to examine the blood. It was coagulated so that means the man must have died, but if he was trully dead...where was the body.

Suddenly the CEO let out a high pitch yell and he turned to see a bloody man with one hand missing grabbing the CEO from behind and biting his neck. Nicholai didn't waste no time and quickly picked up a wooden chair and ran over to the two. He busted it on the one hand man, and the guy the realeased the CEO and fell to the floor dazed.

"You get back and find something to stop the bleeding I-" he stopped when his worries came true and the handless man looked up to him with a gaspy moan. Nicholai was frozen as he stared into the zombie's lifeless eyes. The zombie got up and started to advance to him and he finally snapped out of his shock and grabbed his knife.

He started to slash at the approaching monster but it wasn't working well. The thing was approaching fast and Nicholai realized that what ever killed the Hunter must have also killed this man in his original zombie form. So that would mean this thing wasn't a zombie, but a crimson head.

Realizing that knife attacks were just about useless he threw the knife like it was a throwing dagger and it hit the crimson head in the cheek. It barly stunned him and it advanced to Nicholai and grabbed his arms. They both struggled as the crimson head tried to take a bite.

John ran over to a desk and picked up a computer monitor. He ran back behind the crimson head and used all of his strengh to lift the monitor above his head and smashed the screen over the crimson head.

The thing was badly hurt but it still stayed upright and used it's claws to slash at John, cutting his arm and knocking him down. It started to advance to John even though it couldn't see because of the monitor on his head.

John put his arms up futially to protect himself as the crimson head raised his claws. He closed his eyes bracing for it, but he suddenly heard sparking sounds and the crimson head started to freak. He opened them up to see the smoking monster fall to its knees then land on the ground making a loud thud from the monitor.

John wondered how it died and looked over to see Nicholai near a plug that was connected to the monitor. John sighed and got up. He walked over to the Russian to thank him when they both heard the Hunters outside of the office scream as if in some kind of pain. One of them smacked against the window and fell down. They ran to the window to what happened and looked out to see all of the Hunters laying on the floor or propped up against the walls, dead. They heard something walking away and Nicholai looked over quick in time to see something in green walk around a corner.

They unlocked the door and ran out of the office looking at each individual bodies. It seemed as if the blood had come out of their mouths because they had no wounds on their bodies just a few bruises. Whatever had done that had beaten them to death. Nicholai heard John call him over and he went to him, seeing him kneeling down to something, "What is it?" He pointed down to what looked like large boot prints made out of the Hunter's blood the thing must have stepped in.

Nicholai had never seen such a creature that was powerful enough to destoy these things, but had been civilized enough to wear boots. There was Wesker, but these bootprints were over double the size of his.

They had to press on, and luckly for them the thing that killed the Hunters took a diffrent route then where they were headed. They came to another pair of large metal doors. They walked inside and it turned out to be a large BOW cotaining center. There were many large cryogenic capsules and the contents were unknown because of all the frost blocking the view. They headed to the middle of the room and John turned to Nicholai, "Hey? Why did you attack us anyway you a spy to steal are research or something?"

Nicholai just laughed at the man's question and decided to tell the moron why he was really there, "No. Actually your people took a commander of mine and I'm here to get him back." John stopped in his tracks and with it so did Nicholai, "Why? He a spy?" nicholai just sighed, "No! This has nothing to do with spys...actually yes it does. He came here to retrieve his best spy when you bastards took him captive. He must be very hurt for his heart rate is very low."

"So you are just going to save them and leave?" Nicholai laughed, "No. After I save them i'm going to make sure I call my men to destroy ever person on this god damn island." John's eyes widened at this, "What! You never told me this!" "You never asked and it's none of your buisness anyway fool. Besides your infected with the T-virus i'm just waiting till you turn into one of them then i'll have the pleasure of blasting your head off." John quickly caught Nicholai off guard and pulled out a self-defense gun he had in a leg holster and held it at Nicholai. He hadn't told him about this because he only wanted to use it in an emergency for himself.

Nicholai was suprised to see a gun and didn't move as John slowly backed up to a door at the end of the room he was going to go through. "I would have never allied with you if I knew your intentions were to kill us all." Nicholai started to take very small steps foward, "Well what did you think I was going to do you idiot?" John didn't answer the question and just held the gun up aiming at his face, "Well it looks like I put an end to your plan didn't I. I...will not... let you destroy...this company." He was getting very panicy from a combination of the evil essence of Nicholai, and the T-virus screwing with him and he backed up right near the sliding door.

He was so concentrated on Nicholai he didn't notice the sliding door open behind him and a pair of big green boots walk into the room.

Nicholai looked up to see a large, bald, grey man right behind the unsuespecting John. It wore a green trenchcoat, with green gloves and boots, and it's creepy eyes showed no signs of pupils and were just completley white.

John wondered what Nicholai was staring at and with his gun stilled aimed at the Russian he caustiously turned his head to his side to look behind him. He gasped in fear when he saw the lifeless trenchcoat man and quickly turned the gun to aim at it. The large man picked up John by his arm and the CEO fired the gun point blank at the thing's chest with his other.

It didn't even faze it and the large creature used it's other hand to grab John by the neck. John started to choke and tried to fire the second shot of the gun at the man who just snapped John's arm, breaking it and causing the gun to drop to the floor.

Nicholai started to slowly back up but couldn't take his eyes off the horrible scene. John started to sob while chocking and blood started to actually come out of his eye sockets, nose, ears, and mouth. His face was turning blue and eyelashes started flutter as his eyeballs started to go into the back of his head.

The trenchcoated monstrocity must have gotten bored with the CEO because he just used his other hand to grab John by the top of the head and squeezed hard literally poping John's head and letting him fall to the floor in a bloody mess. Nicholai looked down to John's body and up to the man who stared at him with his pupiless eyes.

Nicholai had seen this kind of man before. Mr. X they called it. Highly deadly and smart, but not the fastest in it's first form. Nicholai quickly ran to the other end of the room to go through the double doors he came through. He was almost there when suddenly a large operating system used to monitor the creatures in the cryogenic tubes skewered the air and landed with an explosion in front of the door. There was no way through the door and he looked back to see Mr. X in a pose that showed he was the one who threw it.

Nicholai had no idea what to do and looked around to find anything he could use as a weapon. He looked down near John's body to see the bloody self-defense gun. It still had one magnum bullet in it and could be put to some use even though it probably wouldn't kill the thing even with a headshot. He had to take a chance and dashed foward as Mr. X started to advance to him at a slow pace.

When Nicholai closed in Mr. X threw a punch out that Nicholai ducked under and pushed the creature back a bit. He tried to run around it but as he got around him Mr. X reached over and grabbed Nicholai by his shirt and threw him across the room landing between the many rows of empty Cryogenic tubes.

Mr. X looked over and then started to walk foward from row to row looking down each to find the Russian man. He heard a sound and walked down one of the rows and looked over some cryogenic capsules to see if he could find him. Nicholai was hiding right behind the capsule and looked up to see Mr. X looking for him. He started to stealthly crawl away and then when at the end of the row ran like hell down the many rows and headed for the gun.

He ran across to the gun and reached for it, "Got it!" he yelled excited as he grapsed his only weaponary, but suddenly Mr. X appeared behind him and grabbed his hand with the gun in it to try to take it from him. He fought him, kicking the trenchcoat man in the chest to push him back but he wouldn't let go of the gun. Mr. X applied pressure on his arm and Nicholai tensed his arm to try to brace for the pain that followed. But when he did that he squeezed his hand and accidentally fired the gun.

It hit a glowing capsule in the glass and left a little hole in it that spewed forth a fog of frost. Mr. X and Nicholai looked at the capsule for a minute and then looked back at each other. That was it, Nicholai had failed and he was about to be killed by a gigantic freak. Mr. X grabbed his head and was about to crush it like Johns when suddenly a cracking sound was heard.

Whatever was in that capsule NIcholai shot must have awoken from its cryogenic slumber and was now cracking at the glass. Mr. X and Nicholai both looked over to the cracking sound and suddenly the glass smashed into a million pieces and a redish green blur flew from the capsule and landed on the floor.

It was a pissed off looking sweeper (poisonious Hunter) and it looked at Mr. X and gave a hiss. It flew for it and landed right on the man's back clawing at his trenchcoat. Mr. X let Nicholai go and tried to pry the gigantic reptile of his back. Nicholai used this time to run to the door that Mr. X came from but stopped when he got to the entrance of it. That one Hunter wouldn't be able to hold off Mr. X for long and it would just start pursuing him afterwards.

Nicholai ran back into the room and Mr. X was strangling the Sweeper. He finally broke its neck and walked to Nicholai. The Russian just smirked and ran to a glowing capsule. He used his thick boots and kicked the glass giving it a small crack and soon after another Hunter jumped out and ran for Mr. X. He ran to another one and kicked it again and ran for another one and gave it a few kicks smashing the glass all together. Several Sweepers ran out and got a glimpse of Mr. X diving for him and he was forced to try to fight them all off.

Nicholai's foot was starting to hurt from the repeating kicking and he looked around for another source. He found a small pipe protruding from a small hole in the wall and picked it up. He stared at Mr. X who looked over from his battle with the Hunters and Nicholai just smirked at him and ran for another capsule. He lifted it up like a baseball bat, "You think your so smart Mr. X?" _SMASH_ "I know what your like!" _SMASH_ "You think you are immortal! Incapable of being destoryed! _SMASH_ Well I know many people that thought the same thing!" _SMASH _"I fought the Nemesis your just a little bug compared to him!" _SMASH _

The Hunters were starting to be to much for Mr. X and we was starting to stumble back from all of the creatures jumping on him and clawing at him. Nicholai went on, "You thought like I did! You thought that you are GOD himself!" Nicholai was pointing at Mr. X who seemed to be listening as he was getting attacked "We all think it! That we can't be beat, I know plenty Ada, Krauser, HUNK, and even my leader Wesker!" Mr. X was just about at his limit. The Hunters just seemed to keep coming at him and his fists were getting tired.

Nicholai walked to the last occupied chamber and stared at Mr. X again, "We were all fools and we are all going to die for it! But I ain't going down without a fight! Now Mr. X I can tell you. You are IMMORTAL NO MORE!" He threw the small metal pipe that did many flips and hit the glass.

The glass smashed as if in slow motion each giving an individual gleam as if ice, and a large Hunter GAMMA protruded through, drowling like a baby. It spotted Nicholai that had a determined look on his face and then looked over to see a much or threatning form, Mr. X and ran over to him.

Mr. X was trying to hold his ground as he pressed against the many Hunters that were attacking and the final Hunter dove on him and he fell back with a large roar. The Hunters crowded over his form and Nicholai couldn't see him anymore except for his hand that raised into the air in the middle of the pile of reptilian beasts. It started to shake and Mr. X made it into a fist before it retracted back into the pile again.

Nicholai couldn't look any longer in fear that the Hunters might leave Mr. X and come back to him so he quickly ran through the available door and locked it behind him.

Spencer was laying across his bed slowly petting Ada's short hair when suddenly the phone next to him rang. "Its probably my men with Wesker's face" Spencer said with a smirk and reached over to pick up the phone. He held it to his mouth, "Spencer" Ada couldn't hear what it was but he suddenly saw Spencer's face go to a frown, "What? How?...Well wheres the flamethrower now?...Well where is he?" Ada quickly put her hopes up and listened carefully, "Well how did he get out?...Thats impossible I ruffed him up so bad he would have never been able to pull that much weight...I see...No no don't look for him...I want him to find me." he said the last sentence with a little evilness and hung up the phone.

He sighed and layed back down with Ada, "Seems your knight and shining armor got away." He looked down and he could see Ada make a small smile from the knowledge she just obtained and he scowled at it, "Don't get your hopes up. Your knight might have survived the ambush, but he's still gotta slay the dragon" he said and used his thumb to point at himself.

Nicholai had finally made it out of the 'off limits zone' and was now in front of a door that did not lead to the main hall but still went into the mansion. He swiped the keycard and crept inside. He looked to his right and noticed an open doorway that led down a flight of stairs. He tiptoed over and looked down it. It looked like a cave and there were a few men inside of it looking at some large monstrosity in chains body.

They were running tests on it a man who was writing a report looked up the stairs and did a double-take when he spotted Nicholai spying on them. he taped his friend and pointed to Nicholai. They all started up the stairs and Nicholai quickly slammed the door and grabbed a chair near the door prop up against the door. Nicholai could hear banging on the door, but didn't care since the chair wasn't budging.

He walked down a long hallway that had many doors with numbers on them. These were the sleeping corridors for the higher ups he concluded by the extravigant paintings and sculptures. He walked around the corner which was still more sleeping rooms. A room up ahead was slightly opened, but Nicholai didn't think anything of it till he walked by it. He stopped after passing it by and ran back, opening the door.

There on the bed was the unconcious form of a beaten and battered Albert Wesker.

_Author's Notes: Wesker will be back in the next chapter. Also to explain a review I got from 'The Man' Wesker didn't want to kick Spencer in the testicales because he felt it was a cheap shot and a sign of weakness. And Wesker was prepared he informed Nicholai to come and help him if something went wrong who in turn would inform all of his men to come if Nicholai was in trouble. Wesker didn't bring any firearms or anything because he was overconfident and thought he could take anything they could throw at him. He didn't expect B.O.W.s expecially ones stronger then him. Thankyou for the reviews and just wanted to clear that up._

_P.S.:Sorry if Nicholai's speech to Mr. X was a little corny._


	10. The Cry of the Wolf

Immortal No More Chapter 10

Wesker regain conciousness and was in the middle of what looked to be a field of grain. The grains were swiftly blowing in the wind as the full moon shined down on them and Wesker just stared bewildered. He slowly got up and walked to a small hill hearing a roaring sound. Walking to the hill he let out a small yell as he stumbled back as he realized the hill was on top of a tall cliff overlooking the ocean.

Suddenly a howl was heard and he looked back to see a silver blur rush by through the blowing waves of grain. It ran up to a hill close to Wesker's and stopped allowing Wesker to get a good look at the amazing creature. The moon reflected on it's silver fur as the wolf gracefully pointed it's slender nose towards the clear sky. It let out a large howl, seeming as if trying to contact the stars themselfs.

Wesker stared in awe at it's beauty, but turned back to the field when he heard something walking through them. He looked over to see Spencer. And with him was Ada, but she wasn't fighting to get away. She just looked depressed and broken with bruises glittering in the moonlight. Wesker just stood agasp and Spencer placed an arm around her and started to laugh, "Wesker you are pathetic you know that? You couldn't barley even saev your own life. How do you plan on saving your woman's?" he asked mockingly.

Ada looked up at him for the first time with glazed over eyes, "Why Wesker? Why didn't you save me? I thought you cared for me Wesker...why didn't you save me? WHY!" Wesker backed up towards the hill from Ada's sudden outburst. He started to hear voices coming from all around him, "Why Wesker, why Wesker, why Wesker?" they chanted over and over as images of every person he ever killed started to materialize and walk to him. Krauser, Hunk, and the deceased S.T.A.R.S members joined Spencer and Ada and advanced on Wesker.

Wesker was still backing up not noticing he was quickly approaching the edge of the cliff. He couldn't take their mocking questions and just tried to cover his ears, "No...no...no...NOOOOO!" he yelled and slipped backwards off the cliff. As he was about to plummet the silver wolf dove right through the crowd of images shattering them all into little pieces and dove off the cliff lungeing right literally into Wesker.

Wesker screamed as he ceased his plummeting and felt the wolf glowing inside of him. Wesker's demon eyes started to glow a very bright silver and he was now on the top of the hill howling up at the full moon overlooking the roaring waves below.

Nicholai was shaking Wesker violently to gain him back to conciousness. He shouted his name over and over thinking he might be dead. But just as he was about to cease Wesker's eyes shot open revealing his now brightly silver demon eyes. Wesker quickly threw his hand out faster then a bullet and wrapped it around Nicholai's neck.

Nicholai let out a large gasp and tried to pry off Wesker's hand. When he was doing so he touched his nails and realized they were alot sharper, like claws. Nicholai started to choke, "Wesker!" Wesker was gone...and he wasn't coming back any time soon. Nicholai tryed again, but still he wouldn't even budge, "Wesker stop!" he yelled trying to reach Wesker behind this enraged form.

It didn't work and Nicholai did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed some putty that he used to attach the gernades to the wall and planted some on Wesker's face. Wesker let him go and tryed to it pry the sticky putty off his face. While he was distracted Nicholai reached over for an object in the room.

Wesker finall pryed the putty off and looked up just in time to see Nicholai swinging a chair down at him, and everything going black. Nicholai stood their holding the remaining pieces of the broken chair and panted heavly.

What the hell did they do to Wesker. His eyes looked silver, like a wolf's. And those claws. Whatever those bastards did to them they were gonna pay. He dropped the chair pieces and walked over to Wesker. His injuries were pretty bad and Nicholai was amazed that he was able to fight. He checked for anything life threatnening knowing a lot about first-aid and came across Wesker's broken arm.

Nicholai was pretty disturbed not that Wesker's arm was broken, but that that was the arm he used to choke him with. With a fracture like that Wesker would have never been able to use his hand, or even feel it for that matter, but he almost killed a man with it.

Nicholai decided to ignore it for now and just wanted to get them both out of there. Ada would have to fend for herself at this point, but Nicholai didn't want to send in his troops just yet. If he contacted them they would just all be shot down by the heatseeking rockets and the survivors would be gruesomely slaughtered by the various monsters these bastards had.

He hated to say it, but they lost and needed to retreat. He gently picked up Wesker's battered form and flinged him over his shoulder. He walked out the door of the bedroom and paced down the hallway with Wesker's no longer clawed hand swaying back and forth.

Ada had cryed herself to sleep but was actually looking quite comfy as Spencer took the handcuffs off the second she nodded off. Spencer sat on the side of the bed with the moon shining in the backround making his hair look as if made by silk, and stared at a picture of him and Marcus smiling in front of the Umbrella building at the grand opening. He had a deep concerned frown on his face, dropping the confident, care-free, powerful act he had on earlier and replaced it with that of a man that had lost something very close to him.

He let out an anguished sigh and laid back on the bed still holding the picture at his side, "You will pay Wesker. You ruined my life, and for it i'm going to end yours." He just laid there and looked out the window at the full moon. He looked over to the cliffs of his penisula and spotted something in the grain fields staring back at him with silver eyes. Spencer gently raised his head up a bit to get a better look at the animal, but it already resided back into the grain fields from whenst it came. Spencer just gave a small humpf and laid his head back down to look at the moon as a loud howl was heard echoing across the ocean.

Nicholai had heard the howl and just started to wonder, "Hmn...that sounds like an Artic Wolf-Siberian." But that was very unlikely. Those were really only found back in his home country up north. And it was nearly impossible to be a wild one in a warm climeted place like this.

He carryed Wesker out of the sleeping corridors and was now walking through a gigantic library that was connected to a hall that was in turn connected to the main hall. He was heading through careful not to make any sounds in case anybody was in there to do some late night reading. Wesker started to stir so he layed him on a rectangular reading table, and looked at him expectingly.

Back at the "Off limits zone" the door Nicholai had gone out of and locked was starting to bang very violently. The door was almost impossible to open but instead of opening it the thing just stuck to claws through the middle and slowly parted them open. It stepped out, It's large claws dripping trails of blood from all the Hunters it had to fight off. It slowly started to walk and busted down the door to the sleeping corridors with a single swipe.

The soldiers down at Lisa Trevor's body were still trapped from Nicholai's trick. They were having a hard time getting any radio transmiton and they were really freezing their asses off by the declining tempature.They resorted to yelling to gain someone's attention, and they heard very thick footsteps and one of the men sighed, 'Oh thank god, they found us."

Suddenly they heard the sounds of metal being torn apart and looked up to see the figure of something very tall with claws on both of it's arms, no clothes on, no genitals, and a large covering over the top of it's head. They watched in horror as the mutated form of Mr. X walked down the stairs. One of the men acted quick and started and pulled out his SMG trying to push the thing back.

It didn't even look annoyed and just continued walking. They all started to back all firing with their guns but were soon pinned against the wall. They were right under the elevator shaft and two of the three started to scream up through it, "Help someone!" The mutated Mr. X finally used all that it was capable of and ran with a flash to one of the screaming men and thrusted it's claw right through the man's stomach. The man started to groan and mouthed the words 'help' but it was to late as he was thrown into a wall so hard his skull punctered his brain.

The two remaining men ran to the other side of the room and headed for the now open door. The other screaming man was stopped short as Mr. X flew through the air and cut the man's head clear off his shoulders. The man was still running even without a head but soon stopped and fell to the floor.

The last man who didn't look scared but looked pissed ducked under another claw attack by the monster. He was a commando and knew how to survive unlike the guard and scientist he was with. He had no other choice but to run back over to the elevator shaft and continued to put rounds into the approaching beast.

Mr. X finally approached him and stuck his claws at him. The man's head went between two of the claws and he was slowly risen off the floor. The man wasn't in much pain, but it wasn't comfortable to say the least. He looked at the pupiless man with a sneer and spat in his face.

The scene now goes to the ruined courtyard with the rain starting to pick up a bit. Everything is as peaceful as it should be till an ear piercing scream rips through the night air. Suddenly the body of a commando flys out of the elevator shaft and lands with a thud and a splash on the cracking floor of the courtyard, his blood being washed through the cracks by the little puddles of rain.

Soon after a whoosh is heard and the mutated Mr. X comes from the elevator shaft and lands on the courtyard ground breaking it further and causing the commandos body to shake. The mutated Mr. X cringes up and then stretches it's claws out wide giving a large roar as the ran fell on it's grey, bumpy chest.

Nicholai who was in the library with Wesker heard the commotion of gunshots, screams, and the heartstopping roar. He cursed in his native tounge and grabbed a tarp from a nearby wall. He ran back over and threw the tarp over Wesker who was out cold again, and manuvered it so it didn't look at if anybody was underneath it but books and then ran to hide behind a bookcase.

The mutated Mr. X had found it's way to the library and slowly nudged the doors open. He walked through and started to walk down the rows of books with large thumps, ironically passing a poster that said:Quiet in the library:. It had tracked the Russian's movements here using his skills as a pursuer and was now going to get revenge for what the man had did to him.

Nicholai was trying not to breathe to loudly as he crept behind a bookcase. He looked over in relief that Wesker was still under the tarp and was going to run over and grab him to make a mad dash. He got ready to run and looked around the bookcase to see nobody there. He started to count to himself. As he got to two a large claw ripped through the bookcase knocking many books onto Nicholai's head who was under the attack.

He gave a large accented yell and dove for cover under another reading table. In fact there were many reading tables that were in a row the headed down the library. He started to crawl under them hoping the freak didnt' see where he went. He got under the third table when the same claw smashed down through the table, gabbing Nicholai in the leg.

He let out a large yell but decided to ignore it for the time being and started to crawl very fast under the tables. The Tyrant smashed every table in his way just missing Nicholai every time. Nicholai was crawling under his tenth table when he realized that Wesker was still on one of the tables. He really didn't know which one and just started to feel around every table he passed under hoping that he didn't already pass his table which Mr. X was destroying.

He was about to give up and come out from under the tables when he felt the familiar feeling of the tarp and yanked down hard just as the Tyrant thrust his claw through the table. Wesker fell off the table before it smashed into pieces and Ginovani quickly grabbed Wesker's tarped form, craddling him like an infant wrapped in a blanket. He quickly tarted for the door.

Just as he reached the door it opened up and a confused Spencer walked in. He looked over to the Russian trying to get a good look of him, "Who are you?" he asked demandingly as he ignored Mr. X slowly advancing to them, "None of your God damn buisness now move!" Spencer's eyes lit up, "Nicholai...Nicholai Ginovaef of the U.B.C.S?" "How do you know me?"

Spencer couldn't answer the question because he was quickly impaled by the mutated Mr. X. While he let out a long yell of pain Nicholai quickly ran out of the room and headed for the main hall.

_Author's Notes: I know Wesker's eyes aren't that of a wolf but I was just trying to give Wesker a form. Just like Alexia was a plant, and Saddler was a parasite, Wesker is a wolf on the inside...in this fic at least._


	11. Duel with honor and a cheapshot or two

Immortal No More Chapter 11

_Author's Notes: I don't want people to think Spencer is a 'mary jane' character. He is not immortal in the least which will be evident soon, and will get what coming to him eventually_. Also to Tyrant Hamster as of your review for this chapter, yes you are partually correct. This story will revolve around another enemy soon.

Nicholai busted through to the main hall with Wesker in tow and darted for the front door. The Tyrant had probably already finished murdering whoever that person was back at the library and was already pursuing them again. He ran to the doorknob, but to his horror it was locked from both sides. It must of been for a security reason and he had to admit it had done it's job.

He heard wind blowing and rain falling coming from a door to the right and quickly ran over to it, and thanked God it wasn't locked. He threw it opened and discovered two windows leading down a long hallway. He quickly ran over to one and looked out it. He could see the village and was suprised to see that there were many people still out and about at this time of night.

He got pretty pissed though when he realized they couldn't use this as an exit. Even though they were on the first floor of the mansion, it was higher up on the base of a hill surrounding tropical scenery. There was a waterfall down below, but from this high up you couldn't distinguish it from the rain. He slammed his hands in annoyance and ran down the end of the hall and came out on the ruined courtyard.

He walked out to the middle of it and stared in awe at the large hole the Tyrant had made coming into the mansion. He treaded softly to the hole and looked down the sleeping corridors. The Tyrant must of woken a few of the residents because their bodies were littered throughout the corridor.

He decided not to look anymore in fear that Mr. X would suprise them and quickly ran for the outdoor stairs that had a small hole in them. He headed up them and looked back on last time to see a commando's body laying on the cold, wet ground with it's blood seeping through the cracks of the floor.

Normally Nicholai would of just ignored it, but something about him looked familiar. He walked down the stairs and went to the side of them to lean Wesker gently against the side, then walked over to the commando's body. He bent down to look at the man's face and then brought it back in shock. He remembered this man in the U.B.C.S. But the question was how did he come to be here. As far as he knew this man was still working with Umbrella unless he quit, which was highly unlikley with the outrageous pay they gave you.

Spencer had just stumbled out of the library with his hand to the healing hole in his abdomen. He made short work of the Tyrant using his transformation to beat him, which when peformed shredded his clothes, so now he was walking down the halls completly naked.

He followed the trail the Tyrant had come from to examine the damage he had caused. Looking down the halls to the bodies he didn't really make any sign that he cared. Just small time buisness men, and stockbrokers, nothing unreplacable, but he didn't expect to come across Nicholai kneeling in the ruined courtyard as he looked through the large whole.

Nicholai checked the man's information to see what corporation he was working for, and to his suprise he was correct as the I.D. showed he was still employed by Umbrella. So that would mean Umbrella must own the island. Nicholai had seen enough as he slowly rised, and pulled out his radio.

He put it to the right frequency and put his lips to it, "Confrim attack alpha omega one! Numerous hostile entities reported. Request backup for the original attack squad! And becareful! Reports of B.O-" he was about to finish the sentence when Nicholai heard a hissing sound and a second later his hand felt as if it were being devoured by fire ants.

He dropped the radio with a yell and and shook his hand to rid himself of some kind of purple acid. He looked down at his radio with a groan as it disinigrated into almost nothing then turned around to the source of the hiss.

His eyes widened as he came across Spencer stepping out of the hole to the outside and putting a finger to his lips in a "SHH!" motion, "Don't tell your men that. I want them to be suprised when they come." Spencer just laughed as the hole in his abdomen had almost finished healing.

Nicholai backed up in shock and pointed an accusing finger at him, "Your still alive! What the hell happened to the Tyrant!" Spencer grinned as if mocking him, "Oh you mean that pathetic Mr. X? Well lets just say after being that close to him, he really needed to take a shower. So I gave him one."

The scene cuts to the library and in the corner slumped against a bookcase is the rotting corpse of the mutated Mr. X. His head was vacant of skin and organs just leaving his empty skull and his body was half devored from the purple acid slowly burning the rest of the body.

Back at the courtyard Nicholai was slowly backing away, taking quick glances with his eyes over at Wesker. Spencer just laughed and looked over to the stairs, "I already saw him, I just want to have some fun with you first" he said with a hint of pure evil in his voice. Spencer just trotted over like he was weightless, "After all its been like what 8 years since the mission I sent you on to betray and murder the U.B.C.S?

Nicholai just "hmphed" , "I only answered to Spencer, I don't know where you get it that you were the one who sent me on it. I never even met you before" he said in an annoyed, angred voice.

Spencer just laughed at the Russian's bluntness and then walked back into the hole he came from. Nicholai raised an eyebrow and wondered if he should run, but decided to see what the strange man had up his sleeve.

A minute later Spencer returned wearing a purple robe and carrrying two objects. Nicholai stared intently at them, "What are those things?" Spencer threw one over to him and he looked at it realizing it was a one handed sword normally used by marines.

Nicholai looked up at him as he unsheathed his, "What in the hell do you want me to do with this?" Spencer just sighed, "Isn't it obvious you foolish Russian? Now draw your blade and prepare to duel!"

Nicholai couldn't believe what he was hearing, but seeing that this crazed man was serious he decided to humor him and unsheathed the thin sword. He was caught offguard as Spencer charged him, "UNGUARD!" he yelled and slashed the sword missing Nicholai's ducked head, but it didn't stop him from kneeing the Russian in the back as he knelt down.

Nicholai stumbled to the floor and dropped his sword in the process. He looked up to see Spencer holding his sword and he quickly through it back to them so they could continue the duel.

Nicholai decided to go on the offensive and made a diaginal slash, but only caught air from Spencer's quick speed and turned quickly as Spencer gabbed the butt of the sword at his cheek leaving a pretty good bruise.

He cursed at this man's smugness and spat right in Spencer's face. Spencer didn't even closed his eyes and just groaned rasing the sword for a final blow. But Nicholai had prepared for this and as Spencer's guard was down he lunged the sword out, ramming it into his chest.

Spencer gave a small yelp and did a backflip to get away from the Russian. He reached down and felt his chest, and smiled a sick smile as crimson blood slowly dripped from it. He looked up to Nicholai, "Not bad Nicholai, its ashame you had to leave my corporation. You have a natural ability for cheap shots and lieing."

Nicholai growled at the man that seemed to know him and charged him with the sword once again, but Spencer block it.

They started to get into a real sword fight as clangs, and the breaking of the air was heard as the entire time Nicholai had a look of pure hatred, as Spencer gave a cocky smile. Finally Spencer locked his sword with Nicholai's and pulled it straight from the Russian's hands, throwing it across the courtyard. And with Nicholai stunned Spencer kicked him in the ribs sending him to the ground with a painful grunt.

Spencer laughed and walked up to the Russian kicked him in the thigh causing him to give an agitated grunt, "You are so weak NIcholai. Whatever happened to the U.B.C.S leader all of those years ago." he said with a laugh.

Nicholai rubbed his thigh slowly and looked up at the man, "He moved on to bigger and better things, that include destroying this friggin island...NOW!" he yelled as he looked behind Spencer. Spencer quickly turned his head, expecting to see a concious Albert Wesker, yet still noticed him near the stairs unmoving.

He turned back towards the Russian and recieved blow from the sword right in his neck. Nicholai started to twist and turn the impaled blade as Spencer chocked, and gasped for air. Nicholai let go of the blade and ran over to the stairs as Spencer continued to try to take the sword out of his neck.

Nicholai got to the stairs and grabbed Wesker, running up the stairs, and through a highly detailed door. Spencer let out a death cough as he fell to his knees as the sword slowly slid out of the wound and landed on the cold floor along with Spencer who landed with his eyes opened as blood seeped through the wound and into the cracks of the floor.

Nicholai was in a very decorated greenhouse. Ferns, and flowers lit up the room, as the rain made a gentle tapping sound on the glass above. Nicholai ran across the room not stopping to admire the amazing fountains and statues that decorated the area. He reached a door and tried the knob, cursing it as it wouldn't budge.

He needed to find some way to open this door, and tried to find something to ram it down. He looked around until he laid eyes on a statue of Michealagelo's David. He laid Wesker on a vacant table and hightailed it to the staute, lifting the semi heavy statue to about his knees, and slowly trotted down towards the door.

The rain trickled softly in the courtyard as the body of Spencer lay motionless on the ground. The hole in his neck had formed a sort of circle from the twisting of Nicholai's blade. Suddenly a las plagas tentacle shot from the hole and wrapped around the neck. It started to convulse and give disgusting sounds as it started to repair the wound the Russian had caused.

It took only about a minute for Spencer's juggular vein to be repaired, and with it repaired the protogenitor virus took it's affect bringing Spencer back to a concious state. He sat up, panting heavily and gave an evil chuckle between gasps.

He got up, and stumbled a bit gaining his balance rather slowly. He his eyebrows arched down into a sneer, and looked up the stairs to the greenhouse. 'Perfect. Now I can show him my little secret.'

Nicholai repeatidily rammed the statue into the solid door. It wasn't easy with this heavy statue and sturdy door. He tried it a few more times before the top hinges came off. He let out a relieved smile and then started to jump kick into the door.

It only took a few kicks before the bottom hinges also failed and the door fell flat with a loud bang. Nicholai didn't even have time to pant, and grabbed the unconcious form of Wesker, and flew him over his shoulder, darting for the door. As he was running he looked over to the plants and noticed they started to tense up, moving by themselves. Nicholai didn't know what to expect and before he knew it a horde of vines shot out and made a sort of barrier in front of the door.

Nicholai stood in shock as the vines wrapped around each other tight and then stood completly in place. He gently placed down Wesker and started to run his hand over the smooth vines. There was no way around it, and he gave a swear in his native tounge before hearing a loud laugh behind him.

There standing in the doorway to the greenhouse was the regenerated form of Ozwell Spencer, "How!" Spencer just put a finger to his chin, "Well it was easy really, I just used the las plagas in my body to regenerate my juggular vein then-" Nicholai growled irritated, "Not that you SOB I mean the vines! How did you do that to the vines!"

Spencer gave a satisfied chuckle and held out his hand which to Nicholai's horror started to turn grey as green leaves permeated through it, "Well lets just say...Wesker wasn't the only one who got his hands on the T-Veronica virus."

_Authors Notes: Sorry it was short, but I really didn't want to put two fight sequences in one chapter._


	12. Amongst the flowers

Immortal No More Chapter 12

Rain trickled down the roofs of the aging buildings in the small village laying on the edge of the miniscule island. The clouded moon seemed to be the townspeople's only source of light, as even though late in the evening the citizins were still pretty busy cleaning up what was left of Nicholai's rampage.

A young man wiped the rain from his face as he lifted up a board that used to belong to his house. Giving a swear to the Russian who caused this he lifted it over his shoulder, until the sounds of faint explosions caught his attention sending his pale eyes to gaze upon Spencer's hilltop mansion. Focusing his eyes on the noise he could barley make out a faint red light seeming to come from the greenhouse. Realizing it was none of his buisness the man just shrugged it off, and walked away to gather some more of the burnt wreckage.

A potted plant landed with a smash on the dusty floor as a form quickly dove behind one of the many rows of plantlife. A second later the various plants seemed to erupt in a hellish blaze ending their pitiful lifes in a sadistic puff of dark smoke.

Nicholai sluggisly dragged himself across the floor in an effort to get away from the blaze, and more importantly flee from the one who caused it. The sut from the floor felt uncomfortable against his hands, but nowhere near bad enough to make him want to raise himself as he made it down the row in a silent crawl.

He got to the end, and breathed a sigh of relief, gently closing his eyes for a split second. That was until soft pitterpatters were heard, and he opened his eyes, noticing a boot in front of his face. Quickly raising his head up he made eye contact with Spencer, a man of pure evil.

Sweat started to trickle down his forehead as he noticed his incenerating hand, and the wicked smile on the young man's face, "Your making this way to easy for me Nicholai" he stated with a cocky attitude.

Nicholai just groaned, and quickly did a barrel roll under the row of plantlife, and made it to the next row which seemed untouched by the blaze forming inside the greenhouse.

This wasn't long though as seconds later that row too was set ablaze, and Nicholai quickly staggered to his feet to find a way to either beat this guy or escape. Finding neither in the dark puff of smoke he coughed a swear in his native tounge before feeling a blow to his stomach that picked him off the floor, and sent him into a stack of empty crates.

Through the smoke, and fire Nicholai could hear the taunting laughs of the young man, and could make out footsteps that became louder with every passing step. Nicholai tried to get up, but the more he tried the deeper he sunk into the mess of crates.

Spencer's figure became known through the flames, and as if impervious, stepped right through them. He gave a taunting laugh at Nicholai's position, and with a slender step made his way over to the Russian.

Nicholai looked over to his right, and realized there was a sprinkler system for the plants within his reach, but quickly looked back to Spencer as he spoke, "Well Nicholai I must say its been fun, but I must really get back to cleaning up Wesker's mess now so tata."

He slowly raised his hand burning hand, and was ready to charcol the man when Nicholai felt it was time to chime in, "Well do you know how to stop a fire?" Spencer stopped momentarily, and gave a slight grin, thinking it were a trick question, "How?"

In an instant Nicholai quickly thrusted his foot sternly onto the latch that in turn realised the water pressure in the sprinkler, "Eat H20 asshole!" he screamed in a thick accent.

Spencer was takin back as the sprinklers put out the flame on his hand and started to make short work on the blaze surrounding them. In this time Nicholai had gotten himself free from the pile, and dashed through the dampened fire over to Wesker's unconcious form which had been placed on a table.

Spencer sighed as he slowly turned around, and with the snap of his fingers the blaze surrounded his grey arm again.

Nicholai made a mad dash for Wesker until he heard the sound of an approaching scorcer. Looking back, but never stopping his sprint he saw a large fireball coming right for him. Nicholai gave a loud yell as he dove onto Wesker's stiff form, and pulled them both onto the floor as the fireball rushed overhead.

Nicholai hugged Wesker's form close to him and covered the blonde's head as the fireball exploded against a fountain sending both water, and fire every which way.

Everything seemed to grow silent for a second, and only the sound's of the sprinkler's pitterpatter interrupted the solemn mood. Nicholai reluctently open his eyes and looked around, noticing the absence of chaos.

He let go of Wesker and slowly rose to his feet, and first look over to the fountain to see that it was now crumbled into little concrete pieces on the floor. Breathing a sigh of relief that those pieces were not part of him he then turned around to see a lone figure standing in the distance, his hand still being licked through the flames.

Spencer's face quickly went from one of annoyance to a bit of humor, "Well Nicholai I must say I underestimated you there, but come on lets be serious now. This is my territory, my home, and everyone does my bidding. Do you really think you can escape alive."

Nicholai gritted his teeth. The bastard was right; where were they supposed to go. Even if Nicholai's men came, they would all be slaughtered by the monsters. Spencer started to trot forward, "So come on Nicholai just man up and face me to the end."

Nicholai looked down at his boss's body in deep thought. Then quickly raised his head and gave a huff to show he was willing to stand and fight. Spencer grinned, "Good." And with that he sped forward, "Here I come!"

Nicholai was takin back at the man's speed and took a quick glance around him that ended on a shovel. Spencer was now a foot in front of him when he suddenly felt the cold sting of the shovel's tip on his cheek and he stumbled forward a bit.

Nicholai kept a defensive stance as he held the shovel up, waiting for Spencer to recover. And recover he did as the young man gently turned his head over to Nicholai, "Nice try." Nicholai wasted no time in raising the shovel over his head and delivered it down onto Spencers'.

Spencer fell to his knees, that one he actually felt, and he looked up to the Russian with an expression of anger, "You Russian bastard" he spit, and as Nicholai spun the shovel around again, Spencer shot forth and ripped it right from his hands.

He then threw the handle of the shovel into Nicholai's jaw, and as the Russian was stunned he tossed away the shovel so he could no longer use it. Spencer chuckled and grabbed the Nicholai by the hair, and pulled his head up.

Spencer's other hand once again burst into flames, and he delivered a fire punch right into Nicolai's face, causing the Russian to scream in a fit of agony as the flames sinjed his complexion. Spencer did it again, and again as the Russian's face started to show bruises, and burn marks.

Spencer's last act of torture was to actually use his burning hand to pick Nicholai up by his neck and hold him in place. Nicholai couldn't help but choke from lack of air, and groan from the flames as he held back the sense to yell.

Nicholai lashed around wildly to try to break free before being thrown by Spencer and landing through a table. Nicholai was totally spent. Ever since he came to this damn island he never had a moment's rest and now it was starting to take it's toll as he laid there, his eyes half shut and staring up at the greenhouse ceiling. He gained some comfort in the shadow of death as he marveled at the simplicity of the rain trickling down the outside glass.

He breathed heavily and his eyes forcilbly fluttered over to a small bucket of supplies for the plants and one of them happened to catch his eye.

Spencer laughed as the Russian laid almost motionless on the floor. If it wasn't for his heavy breathing Spencer would have thought he was dead, but it didn't matter for seconds later he would be.

He raised his pyro hand over top of his head, and chuckled a bit as Nicholai seemed to of lost conciousness. Spencer let out an evil laugh as he brought his hand down and fire spewed forth like a flamethrower towards the unconcious man.

As the flames reached for their mark, Nicholai quickly reached into the bucket, and pulled out a large hose connected to some weedkiller, and sprayed it forth into the flames. As the flames reacted with the chemicals the force of the nozzle pushed back the flames, and fully engulfed Spencer's arm.

Spencer let out a shriek thought only possible by a chimerea (Those bug things in Resident Evil 1) as the chemicals dug into his arm, being fused with his flames to create a burning chemical fire. Spencer lashed around to try to stop the blaze, but even as he retracted his own fire, the fire from the blast leeched on to his arm and was starting to boil his arm alive.

The green leaves on Spencer's arm started to fall off and dissolve in mid-air as Spencer continued his scream. Nicholai gazed on in amazement as Spencer's very arm started to rot, and he looked over to the Russian with anger, and tears brimming in his eyes, "You idiot!! You damn fool you've ruined it!!! It took me years to become one with the virus and you ruined it!!!" screamed Spencer as he got down on his knees from the pain he was in.

Nicholai didn't know what to make of what he just said. Ruined what? It was only one arm, and once the fire was out Spencer would use his other arm to dose him with flames. But then that didn't explain what happend next.

Just as Nicholai was going to head back out to the courtyard, the vines wrapped around the greenhouse door realised and went back to their original postions amongst the greenhouse. Nicholai had no time to reflect on what happend, and quickly threw Wesker over his shoulder and headed out of the greenhouse dispite Spencer's cries of, "You ruined it!" and "I'll get you Nicholai Ginovaef!"

_Author's Notes: Its been a long time since I updated this story, but I would like to dedicate this one to Sanchez C. He has been reviewing my stories for a while now, and I never really gave him any recognition until this point. Though Tyrant Bitch I didn't forget about you...update damnit!_


End file.
